


The Princess and the Hatter

by JenneeGrace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenneeGrace/pseuds/JenneeGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, the evil witch known as Regina found her plot to cover the lands in a Dark Curse foiled, but not without leaving a parting gift to Snow White. When a Hatter shows up with a debt to pay and a solution to their new curse, what sort of problems will arise with a rebellious princess just looking for freedom? And have they actually stopped the final battle between good and evil or only managed to make it spread all the further? (AU - Curse Never Happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Come on… Work. Get it to work…" Every night the same routine and every night she had run into the same failures. Five years of servitude promised to The Dark One for one simple article of clothing.

A hat. A worn hat that meant the world to her even if all she did half the time was sit on her bed and allowing it to drop over her eyes as it was too large for her head. It was silly to anyone else, but to her it meant everything in the world.

Her quarters were nicer than she had initially expected although only lit by the leftovers of candles that had to be replaced daily with new ones. She had gathered quite the collection though most were barely surviving wicks in pools of melted wax. It left the room casting shadows that could barely be discerned from the darkness surrounding. She always thought it added a magical feel to everything she was trying to do. If she could get it to work though it would all be over and she could go back home with two jobs of the Dark One's choosing for the two years she had left.

Another night and nothing… Grace sat back just holding back tears that were threatening to fall. She was working blindly off of what she could remember from being the little girl who had to stay behind while her parents were off on another job… She'd lost her mother during one of those trips. After that the hat had vanished and they had moved out of their cozy little home and into their cottage in the woods.

Until the Queen had shown up at their little cottage and taken her father away too… Now Regina was locked up, the kingdom was safe, and she was still there with an old hat and no hope. Her determination cracked as she just started to cry. No one would trouble her even if they did overhear her, but she needed to get it out. Every moment of frustration of the last six years that she wasn't able to do anything to save him, or, for that matter, even knowing if he was still alive… She picked up the hat and just threw it across the room in annoyance when it happened.

It spun.

She stood back up against the wall while it continued, glowing purple and getting wider. Well… Now what was she supposed to do? Grace looked over and moved around the edge of the room to avoid falling into the hole that was now taking up most of her room and grabbed her cloak. "Deep breath… What's the worst thing that could happen?" She closed her eyes, took a breath, and jumped into the darkness.

She had only ever even been in here once: a birthday gift involving an afternoon trip to the Land of Oz with both of her parents where they'd had tea with munchkins. She'd heard rumors of exactly where to start looking, but the most obvious door was also the last one she wanted to go through. Just as described, a looking-glass through which her mother had gone through and not come back. She just pressed her hand against the surface before it gave, her hand passing through as the rest of her followed as she came out on the other side and just looked at everything in the overly bright world… Wonderland.

* * *

One more… This was going to be the one that did it. It didn't even matter any more why the Queen was so eager to get him to actually get one of these to actually work. Where was she going to go? What business did she have back in the Enchanted Forest? Why should he even care as long as he managed to get home and didn't get his head cut off again. Jefferson just kept sewing and looking it over to try to make sure absolutely every stitch was perfect, tearing out the last five to try again.

He should be sleeping. Sleep had rejected him though and continued to run him out with nightmares until he usually just collapsed on his work table. Grace. Alice. His own body lying there on the ground. Returning to a daughter that hated him. Alice. Getting eaten by the Jabberwocky for yet another failure. Grace…

He hated Wonderland. All it ever managed to do was cause him more and more pain. He'd lost track of days long ago, and even with the way time passed from one world to the next… And as always the same mantra "Get it to work. Get it to work. Get. It. To. Work."

"Papa?"

Jefferson looked up from his work at the sound of the voice. No one ever came to visit in here, especially young women that he was trying to place where he did know her. It… It couldn't be. Every sign of woman with that still slightly rounded look to her face that still marked the sign of a child. His mouth just dropped open as she ran around the piles of hats and just hugged him and he instinctively put his arms around her. "Grace?"

"Papa, I found you…" She sniffled back the tears though at least this time she had smiled. It had taken a day of searching, but yet here he was all safe.

"You grew up." Grace pulled back and just looked at him with a sad smile and just nodded. She smiled as he just looked her over, suddenly wishing she had found something else to wear other than her work clothes. Even the patches were getting worn and hardly looked like the servant of one of the most powerful men in the kingdom. One who was not going to be pleased when she finally returned for not giving warning that she was leaving. "What are you doing here, Grace? Did the Queen find you? How did you even get here?"

"Your hat… I got it to work and came looking for you."

"This isn't just hide and seek. If the Queen finds you…" He frowned, just brushing back her hair.

Grace just smiled back at him. She had found him and that was quite enough reason for all the optimism in the world. "I'm going to get you home… I don't know how yet, but I'll find a way." She just closed her eyes with a small smile as he pulled her in and just pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Just get out of her safely… And hurry before they catch you. The Queen here is not one that you want to be messing with, Grace."

"I'll be safe, Papa." She gave him another tight squeeze and pulled the hat off he was wearing. "You always looked better without it." She barely caught his smile as she headed back out. Oh, she was going to be perfectly safe, but she was already sure that wasn't going to include getting out of here again without anyone noticing.

Court was already in session as she walked up, the only one in the crowd without a mask over her face. It could make one feel terribly under-dressed, but then she already was even as she pulled the cloak tighter over her shoulders.

"What business do you have with the Queen of Hearts?"

Had it really only been a day ago that she was in her room just shocked to have finally made a portal all on her own? Her plan was going mostly off the top of her head, but better to go to the Queen than have her come for you. She took a moment to breathe and hope she sounded confident. "I have a business. Traveling back and forth between worlds for trinkets and items of possible value to whoever might wan them… I want to know what the Queen would like for the return of my father." She swallowed back her nervousness again while the masked figure whispered something to her Knave.

"The Queen desires to both know your name and what makes you think she won't keep you here as well."

She bit her lip for a moment, knowing her answer could easily be dangerous. "Alice." Grace heard the murmurs going around the court while she just stood a little taller. "And I'm not sure why her majesty," She dropped into a curtsy, "would want to go to the Forest when here she is ruler over everything in all of Wonderland. Anyone or anything she might want, I could just as easily offer." She bit her lower lip while the queen considered, not sure if it was good or not that everyone else was requested to leave. Perhaps she intended on killing her for daring to use that name within Wonderland. Names could be powerful things though, and she wasn't about to hand over hers so easily. There was a fine line between foolishness and bravery and she was toying with it and knew it.

The Queen just examined her for a long moment while everyone was leaving with the only notable exception being the guards just close enough to be on her in a moment and far enough to not be listening in on every word. "You're far too young to be the same Alice I met long ago."

"No disrespect meant, but I never said I was _The_ Alice. Just Alice, who is wondering what she might be able to do for the Queen that might benefit both of us."

"Depends on who you're hoping to take back with you." Grace raised her eyebrows just the slightest wondering if there really was a question. Sassing back that there couldn't be that many portal jumpers hiding out in her castle seemed like a good way to end up right next to her father.

"My father is the hatter known as Jefferson. So what is he worth to you?" Her heart felt like it was about to pound right out of her chest as the Queen got up, still veiled and just stepped toward her.

"My dear, it's not what I consider his worth that makes him valuable… It's what you're willing to give for his return that makes him valuable." If she could see her face, Grace was sure she'd find a grin there. "If I recall correctly though, you can't take him unless you leave someone here."

"Essentially…" After all it didn't exactly have to be a living person being brought to Wonderland.

"Well there is a person who I would like… She took something from me long ago, and while I can't get it back now, I would see her brought here. Made to answer for her crimes against the crown of Wonderland."

Grace just swallowed hard to remember her voice. Why was it this woman seemed to have the ability to make her want to just run off and forget the whole matter? But then this was family, and you didn't abandon family… "And who does the Queen desire?"

* * *

"Not bad, dearie. No, no, not bad at all." Grace was finding the perks to working for Rumpelstiltskin when you were of value for something other than just dusting and sweeping also included a technically unlimited wardrobe. She had an audience requested with the King and Queen and dressing properly for the Royal Court. At the moment it made her feel better dressed than one of the princesses in the purple gown.

She didn't even mind being fussed over though it had been magically done to fit perfectly. "Are you sure you don't want me to come along just for moral support? They're a little scary the first time, but just state your case, and I doubt that they'll refuse you."

"I'll be fine, Belle. It can't be any worse than I've already dealt with, and at least now I look like I fit in." She hugged the slightly older woman with a smile before heading out for the awaiting carriage. It was the first time she would actually get a chance to go into the actual walls of the castle town with its stone fortifications. Everything just seemed so tall and shiny and new compared to anything in the woods. Rumpel didn't keep a bunch of people living around and really not all that many people probably wanted to be close to him anyhow.

She was surprised to find someone already ready on the other side to take her hand and help her out before she had another servant directing in to wait with the other courtiers who had their own issues. She just stood back patiently rehearsing everything in her head while listening to problems with crops and people coming to offer help with the aliments of the ill Prince. It took calling her name a second time before it registered in her head as she stepped forward to curtsy before the throne.

Both looked wary of her, but then considering where she came from this morning was it really any wonder? She just put on a relaxed smile as she rose back to her feet and clasped her hands behind her back. At least then when she was fidgeting it wouldn't be as noticeable. "Your majesties… It's an honor to be given the chance to come before you to make a request. For a criminal being held in the royal prison who is wanted for crimes in another realm."

"We don't make a habit of releasing prisoners into the care of anyone without proper security to insure they don't escape-" started King David.

"Who and what realm is requesting this?" Queen Snow just gave her husband a calm smile, resting her hand over his.

Of course this would be the harder part with the fear of rejection already pulling at her. "The Queen of Wonderland is requesting the… Witch known as Regina. And I'm more than willing to not take her back alone as such might prove difficult for me alone."

"And why doesn't she make a formal request then if putting Regina on trial is so important to another world?"

"No need to scare the poor girl, Charming."

Grace hesitated. Honestly she didn't know why now of all times, and just trying to make up something seemed rather foolish. "I'm going to assume because there hasn't been a known portal jumper in the Enchanted Forest for several years now… And honestly I can't tell you what crimes they want Regina for either, but I would be more than happy to see her stuck there for the rest of eternity."

"Revenge doesn't get anyone happiness," Snow replied with a small smile.

"It might in this case. Not so much for the revenge, but… The Queen of Hearts has held my papa for years. The details are known only to Regina more than likely, but I'm guessing she took someone from Wonderland she wasn't supposed to take, and therefore left my father there… I give her Regina, and she gives me back my father."

Grace curtsied back down, getting very close to just actually begging. "He's been gone since I was ten… Six years of our time in Wonderland is closer to four times that. He's all I had in this world and Regina took that away from me. And now I'm asking for you to give me the chance to bring him back home. And I would forever be in debt."

The two just looked at each other for a moment, skilled already with keeping their conversations quiet enough that only the other could hear while Grace waited with her skirts just spread around her and hands folded lightly in her lap. Her eyes just barely scanned over the two Princesses while waiting and just looking down until she heard "Mistress Hatter" from the King.

"We need time to consider, but we will have an answer for you by tomorrow morning. If you have no place to stay in town, we would be glad to have you here."

Grace just nodded deeply with a smile. It wasn't the yes she was hoping for, but she also wasn't leaving yet with a refusal. "I would be pleased to accept." She rose back to her feet before backing into the crowd. True, she was sure they would be watching to see if she had any other ulterior motives to any of this. That didn't scare her… She actually had a glimmer of hope as long as she could keep it from being snuffed out like one of her used candles.

* * *

"Snow White in Wonderland… Almost sounds like a story someone needs to write except I doubt it will be very long." Grace smiled over at the Queen who was looking around with the initial wonder that struck so many when they first same here. At least until you knew everything under the surface at least it was a rather magical looking place.

Snow just smiled over. "Well she is my step-mother despite everything that she's done or wanted to do to all of us. And I'm always up for a diplomatic visit to others in power though I don't think we're going to have all that many peace treaties between our two Kingdoms." The pair was just walking along after getting past the giant Caterpillar that had greeted their entourage. "And I'm eager to meet this Jefferson after you were about ready to talk off all our ears at dinner." She just laughed as Grace started blushing in embarrassment. "Don't feel bad, I quite enjoyed it… A daughter is supposed to think her father is the most amazing man she's ever known."

"I've only ever heard good things about your father… It's just unfortunate that he ended up getting involved with her." Grace looked back at the small prison cell being held between the four guards they brought along with them. Seven in, soon to be seven out… She'd have to ask if that was any sort of new record for the hat in terms of numbers.

"I won't say any of it was easy by any means, but in a lot of ways I wouldn't change any of it. I wouldn't have met David… Though he was still going by James then. There's a lot of things that came from having Regina in my life, but after she tried to enact that curse." Snow just shuddered and shook her head. "I still don't know if we should exactly trust your master, but that was one save no one was really expecting… And he burned his deal with Ella."

"I'd argue I'm a freelance agent now, but even I know better. One year, one favour. I promised him five years when I was thirteen. I still owe him two and I don't plan on spending them cleaning his castle any longer. Though I am going to miss Belle. She… She changes something in him."

"And you're not scared what sort of favors he's going to want in return? Or for that matter what your papa might have to say about it?"

"No. My boundaries when I signed were no killing or locking people in another world." Grace just motioned back at the box. "That doesn't count. I consider this a trade for someone who never should have been left here." Snow didn't argue and besides they were greeted by the royal guards and lost their relaxed stances.

"Tell the Queen that Alice has returned with her request and expects the return of her Hatter..." Snow just looked over with a vaguely amused look as one of the guards headed back with the message. "What?"

"You just remind me of my eldest daughter for a moment. Still a young woman, but still that complete air of authority the minute you think anyone is going to question you… Not that I think they would."

"Well I suppose if the Queen of Hearts ever starts looking for a replacement." Grace just laughed to herself and shook her head a little as they were escorted back, swallowing her nervousness that this was going to end up being a trap of some sort.

It was almost to quiet though for a trap considering the set up seemed much the same as the last time she was there other than the man sitting there by the throne in the middle of making a hat and not taking any notice of them while he was far too distracted with his task to take notice. Grace just bit her lower lip though rather than call out for him. They had already agreed to letting Snow do the talking from there, but she still wanted nothing more than to just go take him and head back while they worked out the particulars.

"Alice, you've gotten some rather royal friends since last we spoke."

"Alice is gone... You're about as crazy from this place as I am," chuckled Jefferson, not looking up still from his task. "Your Jabberwocky that got her." Grace just clenched her fists to her side, digging her nails into the palms of her hands. _Not yet…_

"Well I'm always available to meet another Queen, and since you seem unable to come to my realm, I thought it only proper to come to yours since it's my prisoner you desire… And my subject you're holding." Snow just nodded slightly to Jefferson.

There was that same tone of a smile to her voice that made Grace just wish she could see the woman's face already, but perhaps that was all part of the several factors that kept people in fear of her. "Oh, we've met before, Snow White. Though it was a very long time ago when you were still much younger."

Snow only allowed herself a moment of confusion to actually show. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage then. You know me, but I can't place you at all from behind that mask. Why do you want Regina?"

"She took something very dear to me. With the help of your friend here that I'm releasing. Personally I think that's being kind of me since I should really be keeping both of them here. Though from the looks of things I'm not exactly losing out on this deal since he seems to have broken."

Grace was sure she was drawing her own blood just to keep from screaming at this woman to question everything she had done for the past six years. She wasn't quite as diplomatic as Snow might think, but last time she also wasn't being taunted while trying to keep her cool. _She's trying to get you to lash out… Anything that gives her reason to keep him and possibly all of you._ She took a slow breath and just tried to relax her hands the slightest.

Snow just slipped a gloved hand into her new friend's for reassurance, still looking to the other Queen. "And what could be so dear that would call for extradition across worlds when she's already being held as a prisoner?"

The Scarlet-colored Queen just went quiet for a moment before responding. "My husband…"

"My FATHER! That you stole from me!" Came Regina's voice, suddenly speaking out for the first time in the whole trip. Recognition seemed to dawn over Snow's face over who the Queen was, and she wasn't the only one responding to this bit of information.

"Regina!" In a moment Jefferson was on his feet, scissors in hand and an almost murderous look before finding himself quickly frozen as the Queen of Hearts just waved her hand. Grace just covered her mouth and prayed this would be settled quickly.

"I can't have her going and killing her now, Hatter… Though I'm sure you think you have plenty of reason to do so." She lowered her mask though, cover blown and taking Snow by slight surprise again that she didn't seem to have aged a day. "Do we have a deal, little Snow, or have you changed your mind about wanting him back in your kingdom?"

"I have my own agreements with… Alice here. I'm not worried about him."

"Well then you can think of it quite simply as reuniting two parents with their children… One clearly more grateful than the other."

Cora just smiled calmly, but then this also wasn't the same twelve-year-old that she had gotten to tell her everything. Snow knew what she had done and how it had led to everything that Regina had done to them in return and just bit her lower lip for a moment. Taking her back now meant leaving without what they came for… And hadn't all Cora ever really wanted was her daughter despite the fact that both women seemed to have a way of going rather overboard when it same to dealing with their feelings? It would also mean both of them were here… Not posing any danger to her or her people. "We have a deal." She nodded to the guards behind her to hand over Regina as Grace pulled her hand away and just ran over and hugged her father.

"Papa…" She just pulled back to take the scissors from his hand and drop them to the ground before looking up at him. "Let's go home. Forget about Regina and let's just go home." Grace just smiled as he finally looked back at her with that same expression of just an adoring father that had only wanted to give his daughter everything only to lose her and thus everything he really cared about.

"Okay, Grace…" He hugged her back, lifting her just to the tips of her toes which just gave her a moment of sadness even as she clung back onto him. She wasn't the same little girl, but it didn't matter… They'd be out of there and together again. "It'll be good to get back home again."

* * *

"And what made you think that you could just _go home_ when you still have obligations to fulfill?" Grace was just looking in shocked at Rumpelstiltskin, having left Belle and her father to tea time in the other room.

"You're still getting everything, but why do I need to stay here when he needs me? I'm not going to back out of our deal and he's already tried to convince me to let him take on whatever it is you want from me." At least here she didn't feel about ready to break into tears that something was going to go wrong… Possibly because she had just known Rumpel too long.

"Well considering he's already tried and failed, it wouldn't do much good anyhow now. But you…" He just approached her, smiling in that way that unnerved so many others. "You're going to get exactly what I want, and you're not leaving until I have it."

Grace just sighed in frustration, looking back over at him. "And what makes you think that I'm going to succeed if he's already failed?"

"Because you're going to find your own way out of here. Which is your first job… Your second job is going to go to a world that your father can't get to through his hat nor seem to acquire anything that will allow them to get where I need you to go. And then you're going to bring back what I've lost…"

"And what exactly would that be?"

Rumpelstiltskin just went over toward her and violated every bit of personal space she usually enjoyed while she just looked at his face just inches from her own. "You'll find that out as soon as you get it to work, dearie..."


	2. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have passed since Grace Hatter saved her father from Wonderland with the aid of Snow White. Now Jefferson wants to pay back the favor.

Today was not meant to be a particularly exciting day. Emma would disagree with that despite pulling the covers over her head with a low groan. Why did the palace servants always insist on throwing the curtains open the exact moment the sun would be directed right at her face? "Come on your Highness. We have to get you dressed before you're briefed on all of visitors we're expecting today. And of course breakfast with your parents and Scarlet."

Emma just looked out from her blankets. "My first law when I'm queen is to outlaw mornings. The day will begin at noon and not a second earlier." She stifled a yawn and just tried rolling over and hugging her pillow. "Make a notation of it Cosette while I get five more minutes?" She knew it was pointless to try, but it was almost routine. On the rare occasion, as apparently today was going to be as her clothes were laid out, she actually won after all.

It also put her in a better mood then to not argue as much while her hair was brushed up and braided in places before being woven into her diadem. It had been a gift of "Aunt" Aurora for her sixteenth birthday and a favorite for these days that required her on official duty. Being a princess was a lot more fun in theory than it was in practice. Some girls, like her sister, probably enjoyed the idea of being the envy of the kingdom and dressing up daily. Emma took far more after her father and would have preferred going riding this morning.

Instead, she was being dressed up to get one of her larger lessons in future responsibility today. Then their kingdom was probably one of the few where the crown was expected to go directly to the first-born child rather than necessarily being the first-born son. She could easily be in here for another hour though while they make sure they had her face painted and powdered to perfection and then expect her not to smudge it in the slightest before eating… As soon as the last hair pin was in however she was on her feet and headed for the door.

"Princess! The dining room is in the opposite direction! And you have no shoes on!"

Oh, like any of that was actually going to convince her. Today she just had an excuse at the ready. "Well then you better remind them that as Queen for the day that I am automatically never late to anything." Emma just grinned, continuing down the hallway and into another bedroom.

The curtains were drawn open, but being on the opposing side meant the room was not tossed into such a harsh glow. No one in here was being rushed around as the teenaged boy looked smaller than usual in the huge bed. His dark hair was plastered against his head with sweat, but at least he was looking back at her with a weak smile. Emma just sat on the edge on the bed though, returning the smile.

"How are you doing today, Jamie? Cosette didn't mention you for breakfast." Emma just smiled faintly, brushing his hair back.

"I'd think you were worried if I didn't know any better. My big sister never worries or doubts." He let out a laugh that soon dissolved into a small coughing fit while she got him water and got him sat up to drink it. His usual nurse was nowhere to be seen, causing Emma to just sigh slightly. Of course she needed time to do normal things like anyone else around here. "I'm fine, Em… At least there wasn't blood this time?" James smiled slightly and just sat back against his pillows.

"You're my only concern right now." She turned on the bed and just put one foot up on the bed, hugging it against herself. Improper, yes, but where was the advantage of so many skirts if it didn't keep everything covered while she rested her chin on top of her knee. "Might just stick around and steal the bacon off of your plate and forget about rushing down for breakfast just to listen to a bunch of people telling me about what they're expecting for the day."

"No stealing food from the Crown Prince… And you do look nice today even if you are ruffling up your dress just sitting here with me. And you know mother will come after you eventually to pull you away and have someone fetch you a real pair of shoes."

"Fine. I'll go grab half a loaf and a pitcher of wine and see how long I can hide out before she finds me… Then half the petitioners can just assume I decided they weren't worth my time."

James was suddenly sitting forward in surprise. "You have to go though!" He groaned slightly from the effort and sat back again. "I'm going to have to show up then and just accept the ones I want… Then there's supposed to be someone here with another idea for me that just gained a spot on your list… You have to go, Emma."

She tried not to roll her eyes and just looked at him skeptically. "I don't like giving in to hopelessness, but what could be different about this one? I really don't like them coming in here and just poking around for as long as they think they can manage and sapping off us with false promises before declaring they still have no idea what to do."

"I have to believe… It's the one thing I've got going for me for sure and I don't mind the poking if it gives me a little more hope. Some day after all I'm going to go chasing after you on one of the horses and we can race even." He grinned and just reached over to take her hand. Emma just took it, squeezing it gently.

"My precious Jamie."

"You're as bad as mom sometimes, Emma. Go on and finish getting ready before they drag you away and I'll try to make it just to come and see you being all perfect."

She got up with a small sigh and just got up and kissed him on the forehead. "Only if you feel up to it. Otherwise I'll be here for dinner with you and we can talk all about it. Maybe even invite Scarlet."

"Alright, your _majesty_." James just grinned though as she swatted him before heading out and down for the dinning room.

Emma could already hear her parents talking before she got down to the table and just took her seat before someone automatically had her plate thirty seconds later. "Good morning."

"Running off already this morning, Emma?" Snow just sighed lightly barely glancing down at the bare feet. "You have obligations and responsibilities."

Emma just poked at her eggs, looking up. "To James as much as anyone else in the kingdom. Do you really think anyone is going to come and care if my hair isn't perfectly in place or I look like I can still breathe in my dresses?"

"A Princess' appearance is an example of the state of the Kingdom itself. If we do not carry ourselves with dignity and grace, then what sort of example are we setting for the people that we are in control?" Scarlet just licked off her spoon to punctuate her sentence and soon found three sets of eyes on her and none seemed to quite appreciate the interruption. "Then, a princess also knows when she is among her superiors that sometimes it is better to just keep quiet and let them do the talking…"

"Smart little princess," replied Emma, still just poking at her food before finally eating a little.

"The point is though that you have responsibilities. Obligations to uphold and this is an important deal no matter how much you keep waving it off like it's nothing. Some day you are actually going to be the one responsible for the kingdom. No one ever said it was an easy job, but they're looking to you for guidance. And it isn't going to look good if you're all disorderly. Your brother isn't going anywhere and I'm sure even he would prefer you take the time to prepare for the day." Snow just sighed, waving her hand slightly for them to remove her plates. "Tomorrow you can go out riding and doing whatever you want, but today you're trying to show us what you've learned."

Emma knew she was right, which is also what she hated the most: the fact that she could be this old and still have mother knowing best. "And what about this petition for James?"

"You weren't supposed to hear about that… One at least you don't have to sit through though because your father and I will be taking care of it and hearing him out."

"We don't even know what he's going to suggest for sure and we know how close you two are. It would be unfair to make you decline him if it doesn't seem all that… Sound," David added. Emma just looked between them questioningly. Here James had hoped for a miracle and both of them were sounding like it was unlikely that there would be anything worth hearing.

"I can still deny him. It got added in for today and they're still all of my petitions. What's the point in trusting me if you can't trust me with everything?" Emma just looked at each of them in turn. Really, there were times she wondered if she cared more about James than anyone else around there considering how much time she spent with him as opposed to the others. It wasn't that they didn't love him and spend plenty of time. The King and Queen just usually had more obligations that they needed to take care of first and expected James to know that. "Please… If anyone hates people coming around poking my brother, it's me."

Snow sighed, not feeling much up to arguing with her at the moment. "We'll be staying by, regardless. And it's not just because of this extra one, but we also don't know what to expect there."

Emma just grinned happily, taking a piece of toasted bread and hugging each of her parents before heading off to get ready to the sounds of her father laughing while her mother was calling after her to get some shoes on already.

Scarlet finished off the last of her oatmeal and just looked at both of her parents. "If she completely screws this up can I get a chance? I might be younger, but at least you'll know that I'll be completely ready before I show up to eat breakfast?"

"Your sister just has a lot of spirit in her… And a lot of responsibility that she has to deal with. It tends to make people want to go back against the authority. When it comes down to it though, she's still every much the future Queen."

"Or go and chase known criminals through the woods and get into fights with trolls over silly little rings." Snow just smiled though, twirling around her wedding ring. "It's amazing what some people will do just to try and annoy their parents."

Scarlet just frowned, getting up and shaking out her hair the slightest. "Well I'm getting out of here before you two decide to start kissing on the table or something and I end up with a little brother or sister that I get to train on how to be a proper member of royalty." She just flounced off, curls bouncing behind her while doing her best not to accidentally trip on her way out. Nothing like leaving only to end up flat out on the floor embarrassed to no end...

* * *

Peace and quiet... It was one thing he oddly appreciated about the castle town. Just after dawn there were only a few people moving about and the smell of fresh bread permeating the air. Things were quiet at the manor, but it always felt more like an awkward silence that reminded him more of death. Here things were about life. Not always the cleanest life forms, but he was never left with that foreboding feeling of dark magic. He paid for two loaves, exchanging a few words with the baker, and headed off for his destination.

The house at the end of the street was rather unimpressive and even the two occupants seemed rather normal unless you happened to know them or need their services. Well unless you really just knew them as the Hat Maker and his daughter. He knocked twice and just waited patiently for the answer.

"Well good morning, Bae. Wasn't sure if you'd make it before I left."

Baelfire just offered up the loaves with a small grin. "I come bearing breakfast and thought only Grace and I were running off to anywhere today." He walked into the house, quickly averting his eyes from the blond still in bed with a patched up rabbit toy. She likely hadn't meant to leave her door open after all. "Is she out?"

Jefferson just smiled slightly and shook his head. "Knocked out if anything, but even I just got up to start the fire."

Bae had a hard time believing that considering the Hatter was in his best clothes and dressed fir the day. "Leaving" was probably going to mean a bit more than walking down to buy more cloth. He pulled out a seat at the table and helped himself to a cup of tea while waiting for the rest of the household to join them.

"So where were you headed today?"

"Who knows with her?" Bae just smiled, relaxed. "I'm just along for the ride and carrying assistance with her plants. Occasional swordsman, but mostly here for the journey, not the destinations."

"Truly, you are a poet at heart. Just without a patron to keep you in bread." Jefferson had to say that he honestly did like Baelfire. Perhaps in part because he got along so well with Grace as two children who had been abandoned by their fathers. Grace was far more willing to forgive out of the pair. Maybe it was also due to the amusement he found that Rumpel had kept his daughter away from him for those first several months trying to adjust to being home only to have his reason for keeping her prefer their company to his own family.

In truth, he was still waiting patiently for the day Bae came to see him to request to officially become part of the family. Even if both did insist they were just terribly good friends.

"I'm sure if you had the funds you would be more than glad to sponsor me." Bae looked up with a smile and almost stumbling to get out of his chair fast enough to pull out a seat for Grace.

"Perhaps... Sleep well, little mouse?"

"Perfectly, papa. Just a long night of drying flowers."

Jefferson just nodded and got up, soon returning with a jar of apricot preserves and honey before cutting into the bread and serving it around. "You should be careful about not getting enough rest if you're going to be off collecting anywhere outside of the kingdom. I'd rather not have you fall into some world and not be able to find your way home."

"You have to admit it would make for one epic game of hide and seek though." Grace just grinned a little, covering her piece of bread in preserves and taking a less than lady-like bite.

"I think we're quite bad enough even just in town after dark. It would be a pretty long game, but then you'd have an easier time of following me around. You have to have a few limits or the game goes on for a bit too long." Jefferson smiled just a bit though at the whole idea. "Coming with me this morning then or are you going to run off and leave me to battle the royalty on my own?"

"That's what all the dressing up is for? An audience at court?" Bae just looked a little doubtful, but obviously curious. Then the only person he really knew that got called to the palace was his father and that was a rarity. More often than not, Rumpelstiltskin just knew where he was needed and showed up without needing to be asked.

"And not an easy thing to acquire either. I've been trying for weeks and finally just gave in to the idea that they didn't care to hear my proposition and now Grace is busy most of the time collecting plants to sell and there's only so large of a window for that before they get too mature. Or in a few worlds, freeze back over and kill everything." Jefferson was sure he could find someone else to take along with him, but the idea of someone other than his Grace just bothered him.

Grace just smiled and shook her head. "I think having me there isn't going to do much for your case… And I'm looking forward to just hearing all about it. I think this is one time my history with the queen isn't going to do you much good. You did kind of threaten to kill someone with a pair of scissors after all."

"It's in the past though…" He couldn't help the slight blush that came to his cheeks though just remembering those first months and years just dealing with everything from Wonderland. It was enough to drive anyone mad, but then to come home again and still be denied the one person he had been working for years to return to… Rumpel had almost as much of a hand in the hatter's questionable sanity these days as the Queen of Hearts and her daughter. At least they were safely tucked away where they couldn't trouble him any further.

And, at least now, he had Grace.

"The hard part is over really. Convincing the King and Queen is going to be the easier part." Jefferson leaned back in his chair with the tea cup looking far more confident than he felt. His history with the House of White was questionable at best considering all of the jobs he had done for Regina before she had left him in Wonderland with no hope of escape.

"And you know I'll try to help if you get refused. Though really it's just their loss at this point."

Grace knew how important this was to him however. Another step closer to actually feeling like he belonged around here and people trusted him again. Then she also knew he would be happy to get back to his usual work of procuring items across worlds. Not necessarily by theft either if there could be a legitimate business made out of it. "Bae and I should be going though. Seems like every minute here is a day in another world." She got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before wiping off a bit of smeared apricots.

"Stay safe… And you better bring her back in one piece, Baelfire."

"I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise, sir." Bae just grinned, grabbing his other loaf and added it to his pack and tightened the sword by his side. He would almost gladly follow Grace to the ends of the worlds if it meant another adventure. Admittedly sometimes peace and quiet was just the slightest bit over rated.

Jefferson just waited for them to go before climbing up to the second story and the spare room. There on the chest at the foot of the bed sat his most precious possession. It was a love-hate relationship he had developed over the years as it had taken away so much and yet the wanderlust was always going to be there. He had almost tossed it in the fireplace as soon as he had gotten home again if Grace hadn't stopped him. Now there was always that innate fear of being trapped somewhere and unable to leave again or knowing who might have stolen his hat on the other end. There was still the pull however… The pull to go exploring and just see other worlds without there having to be any sort of profit behind the journey. The world here was vast, but when you had so many other places that you could go and visit, eventually it became the slightest bit dull. Grace had gotten bitten by the same desire to explore and turned it into something of an education and career. Apparently all those years of collecting mushrooms had made her quite the talented flower and herb finder for the apothecaries and occasionally known users of magic.

He debated with himself taking it along. He was going to have to wait out the week as it was for Grace to return now, so it was not as though he was going to need it today. Jefferson still unbuckled the case and just flipped open the top. There it was, same as it had been any other time he looked in the hat box but he still felt the need to pull it out and just look it over. The perfect hat that had never failed him in all the years he had been journeying through every known world. There was a feel you got when it was just right. He didn't need to spin it or even put it on to know that it would work as long as there was still enough magic in this world to make it go.

And yet to anyone else it was just a hat. To Jefferson it was freedom and a way of making a living, and, for today, a way of repaying a debt he had been feeling on his shoulders for five years.

He opened the chest and just placed the resealed hat box inside before heading down and out of the house. It was only a short walk to the palace from there, but better to be early than late and be called upon before you arrived. There was really no reason to be nervous though. Like his daughter had said, it wasn't any harm to him if they decided to reject it.

He adjusted his collar along the way and just did his best to stay calm. He had gotten past the vanity about the scar that went completely around his neck. Most people were used to the concept of magic, but something that could actually severe your head from the rest of your body was still a shock after it was done to you. It didn't mean he appreciated people staring and whispering over it. At least he was in some of his best clothes. "Dressed for the occasion" as Regina would have put it which just sent a new set of shivers down his spine as he presented his credentials at the gate and waited to be allowed to pass. Regina was gone from here…

He just made a small pause at the door with the other petitioners before being pressed forward. It had been quite a while since he had seen her up close, but that was definitely not Snow White who was sitting front and center. Jefferson was suddenly wishing for his hat just to have something to busy his hands with while frowning to himself. The Princess was sitting in on everything today… It didn't explain why he had been moved up at the last minute as he was already relatively sure that there was nothing wrong with their King and Queen in terms of illness. Gossip had a way of traveling rather quickly around town when it came to the royal family. He already knew he would be low on the docket as various lords and ladies were called. Over time it became obvious some were just there to watch the happenings of court, though the younger princess was also sitting calmly just listening..

She was calm, thoughtful, and at least not afraid to inquire things of her advisor who for the day was apparently her father. He had to admit that she pushed off those that needed further consideration while answering the easier cases and listened patiently. There was no sign of frailty in the current monarchs, but assumingly one day she would be in charge without anyone to help her. He had to admire that from the young woman.

"Master Hatter?"

And suddenly Jefferson was realizing he hadn't taken note of one important matter while walking forward: he had no idea which was the proper address in this case. Was it just him or was she sitting up the slightest bit taller than before? Nothing like feeling like you were being scrutinized all the more. He just made the most of the moment though adding the slightest bit of extra flourish to his bow and deciding to stick with just the proper for her position of "Your highness".

"You're making a claim of a possible cure for Prince James' ailments?" Well so much for hoping for a warm reception. The term "ice queen" seemed more appropriate at the moment for the princess and the pale blue dress wasn't doing anything to counter that thought.

He just tugged lightly at the seams of his coat trying to remind himself that this was not the Queen of Hearts and no one's head was about to be chopped off for an incorrect answer. "Without any action truly needed by the crown other than to allow my associate to come examine the Prince. His payment comes from me and his general wish to solve what so many others have been unable to do thus far… One here might consider him a wizard, but his magic is far different from anything we have in this world."

Emma just looked pensive for a moment, sitting back in the throne. "And why do this when you also know the palace treasuries should be able to cover any possible costs?"

"Princess… Your parents once did me a great favor that was not something I believe many would have agreed to for one of their subjects if we had been in any other kingdom. Especially considering the other people involved…" Jefferson smiled gently, not even having to try to play at humbleness when the whole thought of what happened still filled him with unspeakable gratitude. "My only hope is to be able to use my unique skills to be able to aid your family in return. This wizard of a sort has wonderful credentials, but I don't want to spread my resources to bring him here if he's only going to be turned away."

"I'm afraid you're still going to have to explain what you mean by "resources" and "unique skills", Master Hatter." The story was only sounding vaguely familiar to her, but then there were so many cases from over the years and more often than not just dull courtiers wandering around the hallways hoping for a word with the Queen or King. It was nearly impossible to actually remember everyone and if she was even supposed to do so.

"My unique skills are something I believe is only shared with one other person in the kingdom to the best of my knowledge, and that would by my daughter… I am, what would generally be referred to as, a portal jumper."

"Wonderland." The memory suddenly hit her of the girl a few years younger than herself and her mother telling stories of the place where she had gone. It was the sort of thing that could fuel a young girl's imagination for quite some time.

"Not quite as wonderful as its name might suggest, your highness, but that would be correct." Jefferson stuck his hands in his pockets to avoid the feeling that was overcoming him to make sure his collar was still up high enough. "My associate is one that has been to this world before, albeit several years ago, but would not mind another visit and is rather interested in the case. His magic, as I said, is different from what we have here, and he would love the opportunity to prove it to in fact be superior… Like I said, any additional costs though would be taken up by me as I'm hoping this to be an acceptable act of gratitude on my part."

Emma just barely glanced at her father, barely avoiding biting her lower lip while considering the idea. What had her parents been expecting from him? All in all it was sounding like a fine idea that could only end up giving them false hopes if anything. That was nothing new to the family however. She started to reply only to find her voice was only escaping at slightly over a whisper and coughed before trying again. "When would you be able to bring him?"

He smiled again and she was still finding it difficult to see what was potentially wrong with him or if her parents were simply worried over nothing. "End of the week or the beginning of next at the latest."

The week had only just started and now they were going to be put on hold to wait for this potential miracle? "Why the delay?"

"Well there is the problem of the mode of transportation. Only as many can leave as originally enter the portal. As such, I need to just await the return of my companion in order to bring him back here and then she'll come back with me when he returns home once completed with his work." How wonderful it might be to just have Grace's usual mode of going from one world to the next, but the business of getting what she needed had been less than acceptable and even then she had a tendency to end up in the wrong place and needing to find another way through until she got where she really intended to go… Hence why he also knew she might be delayed in her return.

"And this world is really so dangerous?"

"Not with the usual precautions. I mean if you go looking for trouble, you're likely going to find it, but it's the same way here. And I trust her not to go wandering off too far while left to her own devices…"

Emma just sat up again. It was a crazy idea and one she knew that her father would start to pick up on if she even looked over for any sort of approval or disapproval… She was supposed to be the one in charge today though and whatever she declared would be law.

"The crown accepts your offer, Master Hatter… However, you can leave immediately, and you will take me as the second."


	3. Just Emma

Jefferson blinked twice before the full weight of her words sunk in. Take the princess and just leave her there? It was just complete and total "Madness... Your majesty, you can't really just accept..." He turned his plea to the king instead and hoped for some sort of clarity. King David was focused in on his daughter at the moment.

"I can't just let you go and do that. The moment your mother even gets wind of what you're trying to do here. I know it's James we're talking about here, sweetheart, but-"

"Am I the queen or not?" Emma just looked completely serious back at her father. Apparently David could find no arguments to be made while the Hatter was faltering for words. She just turned back to him with a smile. "And the sooner you can leave then the sooner you'll feel repaid to my family, Master Hatter?"

His mind was going all over to the potential ways that this could possibly go wrong and end up with him in worse than the stocks for endangering the heir to the throne. He just ran his fingers through his hair and closed his mouth from the continued shock. "If that is what the crown thinks is best… I will return tomorrow morning with everything necessary and we can be on our way." Clearly he was going to be holding out on faith that this stunt was going to get overturned by then. He also had a long letter to leave in case it was necessary so Grace was not just left in the dark of why he had gone without her. Admittedly with this new timeline he should return by then, but he was not going to be taking any chances.

"I shall expect to see you then." There was only the faintest hint of disappointment that she couldn't just run off at that moment. Then it only took a glance up to notice the young man watching her intently with a look of amusement. The Hatter just gave another bow to the royals before him before retreating back for the door and muttering under his breath the whole way.

* * *

"Emma Ruth Odette White Oswald!"

"Ooooh, She just went full name on you, Em… I'd run away as fast as possible." Emma just looked back at James with the slightest hint of amusement, but was quickly hiding it as her mother approached.

"Is something wrong?" She was at least relieved to see Red on her mother's heels. She didn't look like she was about to approve outright, but she also didn't look so appalled by the idea. Emma just stole a look over at her father and Scarlet already sitting at the table. Her poor sister looked like she was about to collapse from stress. "Breathe, dove," Emma just commented softly.

"What do you think you're doing with this whole plan? It's one thing to approve of his plan, but just going and running off? And you…" Snow just turned on her husband. "You let her?"

He just opened his mouth for a moment before closing it again. David had thought it over since it had first come up, but this was still something where he wasn't going to fight Emma's battles for her. She might have had him wrapped up around her finger from the moments of her first cries, but there were still some things she needed to do for herself. Convincing her mother to let her go with a man she barely knew was one of those things.

"I asked questions and didn't just jump blindly and neither of you has given me any sort of compelling argument why he shouldn't be trusted. I am twenty-five years old here, and the only time I'm allowed to travel anywhere is with at least three guards and usually two more you think I don't know about... I want to go somewhere that for once I can just be "Emma". Please don't make me start begging here." There were also the sad eyes that had only failed her against her father on three occasions in her life, but those could be stored for a few more minutes. "I'm not even asking to be allowed to go around the kingdom just running around the woods like some fugitive. And what's the worse that could happen?"

David just looked back before she might suggest something about sticking their daughter in some corner of a world where they would never find her. "I will say our Hatter looked about as miffed by the suggestion as you are, but we did decide to abide by her decisions today." There were also the unspoken comments… How bad would it look if they discarded her orders and their trust in her to make the right decisions? Especially to Emma who could be rash, but also had a good head on her shoulders most of the time.

Snow sighed and just looked over at Emma. The little girl had grown up into a stunning young woman who was as headstrong as her mother and thankfully as optimistic as her father. "Very well… But you will be leaving from here and if anything happens to you."

"You'll be more than glad to find a way to revive me so you can kill me yourself." Emma smiled and went over to kiss her mother on the cheek before heading for the door. "Don't wait up for me now, but I'll try to be back in time for supper." The sound of Red's laughter at her heels was enough to make her grin. She knew as usual she would have at least the usual watchmen following her once she left her room again. The moment she was unlaced enough to slip out of the gown she was rid of it and stripping her excess undergarments to get her own breeches and tunic.

She was far happier without the excess layers and getting ready to just head out for the stables and grumbling slightly at being forced to sit long enough to get her riding boots on. Cosette didn't bother with trying to chase her down long enough to undo her hair or even make any attempts to pin it up further to keep from tangling. Their Princess was not exactly the sort that was going to be content to sit around when she could be on the move. She didn't even intend to leave the grounds, but there still were her usual guardians as she headed in to her horse.

The blond horse was one of the oldest still in the royal stables that still got ridden regularly, but Emma and Valley Whisper had a special connection that had yet to be found with any of the younger group. She pulled out a few sugar cubes stolen off her otherwise untouched tea-tray and just offered them with one hand while petting the horse's muzzle. "Thought I'd be sure to get in some quality time before I leave considering I don't know how long it's going to take… No one seems to think it might actually be better to have me out-of-the-way though rather than me being here and yelling at this new potential savior about bothering James." Emma just laughed a little and took her time to get a brush and go over the already perfectly groomed animal. At least Valley only gave her back answers she wanted to hear and only argued when it came to which direction to go next.

"I'm gonna miss you. I don't even know if this other world is going to have horses or if they might all just go around on winged snakes or something of the sort. Even mom's stories about Wonderland just seemed to amazing to ever actually believe, and she was only there for a few hours at best."

A short whistle was all it took to send for over the stable boy to aid her with saddling Val and a small unnecessary boost to get up in it. She'd practically been riding since before she could walk. And on her own it only took a small nudge with her heel and an open space ahead and they were at a full gallop, wind blowing her hair back as she just laughed carelessly. Plus the image of the two unmounted guards chasing without thinking about their own steeds at first was hilarious. She could have been long out of sight if she had wanted it, but waited just long enough for them to make it to their usual "respectable distance" before continuing at a slightly slower pace. She still had Valley Whisper to consider after all.

Still, it was the closest thing to freedom she had known in this lifetime. She was going to actually find out if it felt this good or if she was really being as foolish as everyone thought.

* * *

The Hatter was just frustrated and sleepless. The latter was not much different from usual, but tonight it also meant trying to decide what were really the most important things to take along on this trip. At least he had talked her off to the next day while he tried to consider all the places his daughter might currently be visiting. He needed someone to just let it all out. It didn't even need to be followed by reassurances that he was right and the princess had no patience.

Jefferson wouldn't let himself just release all the frustration aloud. The neighbors already looked at him strangely at times. Even in a world as saturated in magic as this one found someone with a scar around his neck that should have killed him to be "odd". Long before that he'd already been "eccentric" with his personality that was not going to just be contained in some box to be labeled. Add in that he'd spent far too long here muttering to himself and laughing at his own jokes because he had gotten so lost in being his only companion that talking to himself had been normal. Here they just started referring to you as "mad". So he settled for pacing and just toying with the hat while considering where he could look for Grace.

At least in the forest the closest neighbor would have likely excused his yells of frustration as a nearby bear. Grace had wanted to life in town now though and he had agreed. Anything to make his little girl happy even if she was no longer all that little.

There was also the other problem that he could search almost every probable world in his hat for the rest of the night and still not end up in the correct place. He just groaned and sat down at the empty table and just flipped the hat around. He was going to need his rest and that wasn't going to include chasing after a girl who could run through worlds faster than the White Rabbit.

He wanted to just be able to yell. Possibly throw something…

The moment he did though the neighbors would be over there, calling for the guards to put him away somewhere and looking down their noses at him. The Mad Hatter had gone and lost his head again and with no sign of Grace around they would all be sure that she had finally left because it would be better than sticking around with a man that was potentially dangerous. That poor, poor girl…

He was fine though. Clearest his head had been in all this time and just as ready to take on his promise to hopefully help cure the young prince so he didn't need to be someone who people just looked down their noses at as well.

He sighed and set the hat hanging on the bedpost before laying down. It would be another night of tossing and turning but even a bad rest would be better than none at all.

He was still worried at daybreak, finding the house still empty as expected. With a sigh he found his best dark clothes and just fidgeted with his cravat. No matter what he was going to stand out. And with his luck the princess was going to have gone and chosen some bright color that was made for catching the eye of one of her suitors. How did one tell her royal highness that he wasn't going anywhere if she insisted upon dressing like a fool? Low profile was needed, but even more so for her. He wasn't the one staying.

Jefferson grabbed the hat and box on his way out and heading for the palace. The guard must have been informed of his arrival considering the speed that he went from outer gates to the throne room again. He shook off feelings about the last time he'd done something like this. Different castle, different layout and yet still that eerie feeling that something was about to happen beyond his control. It was that magical crackle in the air that sent a tingle down your spine. He had a safety net against ever being trapped like that again which meant this would end up being something else that subconsciously had him on edge.

The king and queen were already there, oddly relaxed. Then considering the room seemed otherwise empty there was really no cause for all the pomp. At the end of the day they were just parents who were worried about their daughter. Something he could relate to rather well… "Am I early? Or perhaps just cancelled for the day?" He avoided adding too much hope the latter question. More than likely he would have been turned away at the front gates if that were the case.

"Just waiting on Emma I'm afraid. Please though. Feel free to take a seat. It seems all I really know of you Master Hatter was from our very brief encounter and what your daughter mentioned." Snow smiled kindly at him and swept aside many of the bad feelings he was having over memories of her step-mother. The two were, after all, nothing alike.

He just took a seat on the steps, setting his box next to him. "I don't believe there is all that much to really know… Only I hope to make up for ill first impressions."

"Well then what about this world that your associate comes from? Where I'm assuming Emma will be staying."

Jefferson couldn't help but noticed that King David was staying perfectly quiet and only listening intently. Oh to have only been a fly on the wall at that family gathering after everything yesterday morning… "Well it's… I don't really have a name for it. A Land Without Color. And what is strange is that…" he turned, looking up at both of them. "See, we go there and somehow keep our colors. Skin, eyes, clothes, everything… Hence the dulled out shades," He motioned slightly to his own attire, "because everything is black, white, and gray. Yet somehow, the moment I bring Victor, that's this wizard's name, into this world and you'd never know. He blends just fine but if she's not careful, the princess won't. I mean it's still as I said before. As long as you don't go inviting in trouble it's just as safe as any other world."

"And you're sure of this?" He avoided asking if the King was allowed to speak and just smiled back.

"She'll be safe… Same safe place I'd leave my own daughter, and I will do everything to keep her from any harm."

"I'm not completely defenseless you know."

Jefferson looked back at the sound of the voice and approaching footsteps and just looked her over silently. The confection of a gown had been replaced with dark brown leather trousers and a matching jerkin over a white shirt. She was emphasizing her words with the fact that she was still tightening a belt around her waist from which a sword was hanging. "I trust, Master Hatter, that my choice of weaponry won't be an issue?"

"As long as it doesn't hinder you from walking." And assuming she actually knew how to use it, but suggesting such just seemed a quick way to end up on her bad side and he still had to put up with her for a few hours at least. He was trying not to look too impressed that she had actually dressed appropriately for the journey.

"I'm quite used to wearing it when it is proper to do so." There was almost a smile to her tone as she just looked back at him. "Shall we get on our way then?" Emma was doing her best to hide her excitement over today and just frowned when it wasn't a hat that he pulled out of the box first but a thin black cloak that he was offering over to her.

"No offense meant, but that golden hair of yours is going to be practically shining out and while I'm sure you have plenty of your own, it's lightweight and also not going to be too fancy." Only once it was on and clasped around her did he take out the hat and looked back at the majesties. "Please be kind enough to place it back out-of-the-way but preferably not in a closet somewhere as I did have that happen once and just… Not all that comfortable to pop back into and all."

Emma just watched as he took a few steps out into the center of the room before taking the edge of the hat and just spinning it like a child's spinning top. For a moment it looked like it was just going to sit back again against the stone floor until it started picking up speed and turning to a purple whirlwind on the floor while the Hatter just watched with an almost bored expression. For the first time since actually suggesting this she was feeling tentative about having anything to do with this magic.

"Ladies first, Princess…" He just moved over next to her while it just continued to swirl on the floor. "Just jump and try to mind the landing."

Emma just looked back at him, trying to hide the sudden feelings of doubt over jumping into a purple tornado and not knowing where it was going to end up exactly. She just ran her fingers over the hilt of her sword nervously. With a sigh he took her hand, frowning slightly and trying to brush off the feeling he was getting off of her. Pure. Powerful. Completely unadulterated. Jefferson shook his head and just tried to look more reassuring before dropping her hand again. "Same time then…"

He would never quite get used to the odd sensation of falling and yet not landing on your feet any harder than if you'd only hopped down a half dozen stairs. Jefferson however was already grabbing Emma by the arm to keep her from falling onto the floor. "Told you to mind the landing."

"I was fine." She just pulled away roughly before looking around the circular room before also looking up above her into the endless darkness. "So then where are we?"

What was with this family and their need to question about everything? "You realize that most people don't really name their worlds because almost all assume rather egotistically that they are the only ones. Some are just a single continent which makes it easy enough, but others are vast and don't think anything of someone needing to differentiate between one and another."

"That's all wonderful, but I meant the room…" She went over and just started looking over a red door with a golden design and almost touched her hand to it before it was grabbed and pulled back.

"Are we going to have to set down some rules here, Princess? Namely don't touch anything that could potentially take you somewhere that you don't want to go."

"Emma… Might as well get used to not being the "Princess" around here. And I just want to know some of these things so I won't sound like a complete idiot going on about "Well it was just some big room with a couple of doors and then there were other things that were also probably kind of doors" if it has some proper name."

"Just… The Hall of Doors? I don't know. I've only known one other person who actually travels this particular way and he never gave it a name either. Every one of the doors leads to a different world. And every one of them through here has magic of some sort that allows there to be a portal. It leaves an opening. A crack of sorts." Jefferson shrugged slightly and headed for a large black door with a face on it, knocker stuck in its mouth as if to gag the possible screaming.

No… That wasn't ominous in the least bit.

He went through, only waiting on the other end for her to come a moment later. He tucked back a smirk at her immediate reactions of awe and just pulled her hood back over her hair before realizing he was being a touch too forward and dropped his hands again. "It's not terribly far from here… Erm… Welcome to the colorless world. Namely Switzerland I believe…"

"Terribly odd name for a place. Switzerland." Emma tried out the name and just shook her head a little.

"I'm sure Victor would say the same of our world…"

"It doesn't sound like a dangerous place though."

"You're the one who brought along a sword, Prin- Emma."

Emma just smiled over at him, keeping just barely a step behind as he led the way down through the countryside toward a rather large house. "And you don't have any sort of protection?"

"Quite the contrary…" In a small motion down the side of the satchel and she barely noticed a sharp tip before he pulled out a dagger. She just held out a hand to take it before he flipped it and offered her the handle. It was a lightweight piece, hardwood grip with a brass guard, blade ten inches long. You'd have to be close, but it could inflict some serious damage if you got near enough. "Not often I actually need anything however, but it's also rather useful for all varieties of cutting."

"Bit small." She offered it back though, watching as he took it and just put it away again.

"Expecting me to magically pull out some giant piece out of my bag?"

"Well if you think about it, we technically jumped into a hat you could easily wear on your head. The concept of space when you have magic on your side is a little difficult to fathom. I have no idea what you could pull out of there that should be impossible to fit."

Jefferson just looked back at her, questioning if she was trying to make a joke out of this or was actually serious about the space issue. Either way he just started chuckling, flipping it open. "No magical portals in there for instant storage. So I won't be suddenly grabbing out a sword, shield and helmet if something comes up… You're on your own I'm afraid."

"Well that's a fine way to be about everything. I thought you were all reassuring my safety and the like."

"I'm not the one here that's practically glowing with power."

Emma opened her mouth to argue and question what he even meant by that statement, but the house he was reaching to ring the bell for hadn't been a subject of much focus until she realized it was actually where they were going… She had been expecting a little cottage or something a little smaller. Whoever lived here had considerable money, power, or both. Or at least enough to also afford a manservant to answer his door.

"Good afternoon. I don't believe the Master was expecting you quite yet, but come in. Come in. I'll tell him you're here."

She just followed Jefferson back into the house and maintained her silence as he exchanged a few words with the man apparently named Igor. It was not her home, but it was still a rather nice place if a little large and feeling rather empty. There was also a fair amount of sadness that just felt like it was coming from everything.

"Jefferson!" A man with hair she was sure would be blond as her own under other circumstances entered and quickly had the Hatter caught up in a hug that was quickly returned before the two pulled away and he looked over to Emma. "And who is this lovely creature that does not look like your daughter." He took her hand with a bow and barely pressing his lips to the back of her hand. "Doctor Victor Frankenstein, at your service, my lady."

"Back down, Victor, before you scare the poor girl."

Emma just blushed at the advances; already sure she was far from blending in around here at the rate things were going. "I can handle myself just fine, Hatter. And it is a pleasure to meet you. You can just call me Emma."

"Well then, Emma, welcome to my humble home."

"That is, Emma, Princess of the Enchanted Forest… It's her younger brother that I was telling you about that you're going to go see. Hence why we're arriving earlier than I told you to expect me again."

Emma frowned however. "Does he really need to know all that?"

"He is the one inconvenienced by your rather understandable rush. It's only reasonable that he should know why you're here as well as the fact that if anything happens to you that it's going to mean some really bad consequences I would rather not think about."

"You make it sound like my parents would have your head if I trip and scrape my knee…"

There was a long moment of silence as Jefferson just stared at her blankly, mouth going like a fish out of water with nothing coming out. Victor just placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Why don't we see about a bite to eat here? And then I'll show the young woman her rooms while she's staying here and go over a few things."

* * *

Their supper was a rather quiet affair, the Hatter having gone suddenly silent since the accusations of him being overprotective. That was perfectly fine by Emma though if all he was going to do was fret over her. She could take care of herself just fine and if anything happened then she would only have herself to blame. It was how she preferred things anyhow. The Doctor at least tried to keep up some level of conversation, asking more about James and his afflictions before just politely inquiring about the rest of her family. They also left him behind to do whatever it was odd Hatters did while alone and followed Frankenstein down the hallways as he pointed out a few rooms she was banned from before taking her to an over-sized bedroom, oddly feminine for what was apparently a bachelor. She ran her fingers lightly over the matching combs, brushes, and hand mirror on the vanity.

"Is he always like that? All perfectly cordial one moment and the next he's just staring at you like you finally outwitted him?"

"Well I think your comment threw him rather off guard… Both of us for that matter."

"But why?"

Victor just looked at her for a moment, clearly questioning if she was joking on that matter. "You really don't know… And it's not really my story to be telling. One might just say Wonderland is not all that wonderful of a place. He's… Changed. Not all for the worse, but then there's still just the smallest bit of that man I first met years ago. You'd have to talk to him though, but I wouldn't suggest anything about people losing their heads over things."

Emma was quiet, only nodding slightly though all the more interested as to what he meant by not bringing up losing your head… After all, he couldn't possibly… Then there was nothing known of his daughter's mother that she had ever heard. Emma just rubbed along her neck nervously. "Well then what is your story? What makes a man from another world entirely want to go and cure a boy he's never met before at no charge?"

Victor just smiled back at her. "I am a man of science. I prefer things I can study, observe, record and recreate. And admittedly our magic here is more of the cheap illusions and just more off to the sidelines. Just barely enough I think to actually keep the portal open to this world… In your world there is a man I have worked with in the past I'm sure you've heard of by the name of Rumplestiltskin." He paused only long enough to look at her for confirmation which came in the form of a small eye roll which caused a look of amusement. "Yes, I quite agree. We seem to have this ongoing argument of his magic and my science and which is really superior… So when my friend shows up talking about a young man who is ill and hasn't been able to be cured by any form of magic, I jumped at the opportunity to do whatever I can possibly think of in order to cure your brother. The satisfaction of proving that there are things science can do without the aid of magic. Then perhaps in some way I'm also trying to prevent myself from ending up with a one way ticket to Hell."

"Hell?" Emma inquired, looking at him curiously.

"I do quite easily forget that things are rather different between our worlds. Then I've not had much time or interest to study any of your religions to give you a real comparison, but…" He went to take a seat at the vanity table "Here when we die, we believe that our souls or sort of spirits end up being sent to one of two worlds. There is Heaven, where you go if you're a good person, and everything is peaceful and you have no more worries at all. Or there is Hell, which is where you end up if you've been a bad person. A lot of fire and brimstone and torture for the rest of eternity, so it's basically supposed to keep you from doing horrible things."

"And you think you're a bad person?" Forward, perhaps, but she had yet to see anything about him that was bad enough for him to be tortured for any reason. Emma just frowned the slightest, thinking back on the door knocker she had encountered just inside the hat. How was he so sure he wasn't already in this Hell?

"I think I have done quite enough to be denied Heaven at the very least. Clearly enough to have caught the attention of your Dark One who just acts as though he is God."

"And you can prove this? That it's where the spirit goes after you pass away?"

"Well… No."

Emma just smiled softly at him. "Well then I guess there's even some things a man of science takes on faith. Perhaps there is no Hell at all, or at least you're not destined to go there."

She could see he was fighting back a smile as he just nodded. "You will make quite the queen some day if you outsmart all your subjects in such a manner… As I've said though, you may spend time here anywhere you might like, but stay out of the lab and I'm sure Jefferson will return if there's any reason to keep you here so you won't just be left in the dark."

"Thank you for your kindness, Doctor… And hopefully much more in the not too distant future."

"You're quite welcome… If he is ready though, we really should be off."

Emma followed him back out to the main room where Jefferson was just sitting on the dark gray sofa looking terribly out of place when you could really see the contrast of even just the slightest tones of color in his clothes and a gold watch glinting in his hands or even just the blue in his eyes when he looked up at them and shut the watch abruptly. What had actually happened to this man? Then there was something else nagging at her as the pair headed for the door.

"What did you mean earlier? Glowing with power?" She was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt that he was suggesting she was just being haughty with her position.

Jefferson just looked back, waving his friend along to start the short trek back to the portal while he was just smiling faintly. "You're special, Emma… More special than you apparently realize." With that he shut the door again, leaving her just questioning if there was still more madness in the Hatter than he wanted to admit.


	4. Questions and More Questions

Jefferson had already been relatively sure that the royal family would find a room for their current doctor while he was spending time examining the Prince. It left him however without a house guest or much to do other than wait for some sort of news. There was always the option to return just for the sake of keeping the Princess company outside of Igor. Besides the manservant was going to have his hands plenty busy as it was without Victor around. Jefferson stayed right where he was though, poking at his fireplace and just enjoying being back home. It would have only turned into an argument about him trying to baby-sit her and he didn't need the frustrations. The most likely thing to harm her was in places she couldn't go in the first place.

The highlight of the week was the day early return of Grace with a bag filled with herbs and Baelfire right at her heels.

"Another adventure finished... And guessing I would be better off to stick around here for the long run while you run off. Right?" He just sat at the hearth trying to warm himself, undoubtedly just torn back into their world from somewhere cold considering the melting ice that was just turning his hair wet and frizzing out as it dried.

Jefferson pulled out the extra ingredients needed for soup from the larder and just sat at the table chopping it all up. "Who's leaving?"

"They can't have actually rejected you!" Grace looked aghast. "We have to go to the Gray World to get Victor."

"He's already at the castle…"

"But… How…?"

Grace sat down and listened as he went on while continuing to prepare the food and going over the Princess just ordering him around and sparing few details along with his commentary on the rest of the family. It was still a little unnerving not having the gentry glaring down their noses at him like he was a simple peasant. Or the other half that usually had something they wanted from him once they knew what he could do. The conversation would not leave those four walls and Baelfire was already amused at the rather strong opinions that seemed to be coming out now. "So she's there, I'm here, and with any luck I can return her safely back."

"You like her." Grace just grinned, looking over at Bae to confirm he was thinking the same but only got a look of surrender in return. He wasn't going to get involved in any potential argument between the Hatters. "Not like that. Just… She doesn't just go along with whatever you say and kind of keeps you on your toes sort of like her. And she's apparently not just the delicate little Princess either. I could see you getting to be friends with her. And don't hold too much against her. She doesn't know." She reached over and just tugged lightly on the ends of his scarf. "No one knows, Papa… But otherwise it went… Fine?"

"I'm better…"

"I know. I know…" She traced small patterns on the table and looked down the white line down her arm. "But I also know that the only other person who has been in a real position to try and get you down from another attack has an impressive scar to show as well. While it might have about serve her right for pushing you into a corner, it wouldn't have turned out too well if something had set you off." She got up and just ran a hand along his back before adding water to the cooking pot and starting to collect up the vegetables he had already cut up.

"Advantage to Victor's world though. The only bright colors are what I bring along with me."

"True" She nodded a few times with a smile. "Explains the visiting the good Doctor more often, and if there's something more you two are working on, I don't need to know about it."

"It's not so much something we're working on when I go to visit. Just talking mostly. And it's about as far away from Wonderland as you can get."

"True... March did want me to pass on well wishes to you and hoped things were going well." Jefferson smiled slightly, but said nothing of his old friend. "All keep talking about the day the White Queen will rise like they've prophesied for years. Really starting to wonder if she even exists."

"Or maybe the White Queen is actually a male?" Bae suggested.

"Perhaps... Would you rather we talk about something else though, papa?"

Jefferson felt about as steady as ever, but there was always that small nagging nervousness that came with knowing Grace had been to Wonderland. Possibly why she never told him ahead of time where she was going. Today however there was something else nagging at him about it. "Why do I get the feeling you have news from Wonderland and just afraid to share for any number of reasons?"

"Told you he was too bright not to see right through us bringing it up." Bae chuckled, brushing his hair out with his fingers. "The White Queen isn't the only one they talk about... There's still the Queen of Hearts keeping all the folk in fear of her, but there is also the Red Queen."

"Also part of all their mythology..."

"Exactly," sighed Grace. "Never ran into her, but she sounds just as bad if not potentially the slightest bit worse. And we've got prices for our capture if you or I are found and taken within Wonderland at any time. Correct names and everything."

Jefferson had no intentions at all of going near that particular land, but still that was troubling information. "You told me you went by Alice there." Grace nodded, looking down. "But then who would have... Regina." Another nod. "And you think she's the Red Queen?" She looked back up and met his eyes before nodding again.

"Makes sense at least."

Jefferson just nodded back, delving into his own thoughts that were growing darker by the moment. No wonder he was on a blacklist, but still not some place he relished the thought of returning to in the first place. Time might heal all wounds but it did take plenty of itself when it came to getting his mind back. He put on a smile and banished the thoughts of the over-saturated nightmare.

"Wanted to go see how things were with Victor anyhow and see if I can figure out something… Feel like coming along?" Jefferson just looked between the pair, both lacking in much to do at the moment.

Grace just grabbed her cloak and put it on, grinning to herself as her father followed her out, tossing the hood up behind her. He'd slowly gotten used to having a grown daughter who looked more like a younger sister now, but there were still the little things that still reminded her of her papa when he was all she needed in the world.

Jefferson was starting to think that he should start learning the names of the palace guards considering how quick they were to let him pass with the small party. Not knowing them when they were so quick to recognize him seemed rude. Plus it was nice to be acknowledged as someone other than the madman. Though it felt the slightest like security was rather lax around the palace. What fears did they really have left?

"Long time since I've been here," Grace commented wistfully. "And definitely wasn't just told where to go and then left without supervision to make sure I got there."

"Hoping that means Victor's actually making progress..." Jefferson was just looking around at the walls and taking it all in. Royalty really didn't seem all that grand when your hallways all looked the same.

There was the sound of feminine laughter down the hallway as they approached near Victor's rooms. The three just exchanged looks before knocking on the door. It was answered a few moments later by the Doctor who just looked at them before commenting back into the room, "just my dear Hatter and company." He turned back to Jefferson with a slightly more sober expression. "Nothing too serious then?"

"Not at all..."

"Ah... Good then." He pushed the door open, revealing Red just sitting at a table with a jug sitting between her and a recently vacated chair. "I was actually going to come by to see you this evening. And lovely to see you Miss Grace and your... Friend?"

"Baelfire. He's my traveling companion you might say. And my best friend."

"You wanted to see me?" Jefferson knew it was rude, but the also knew where his friend's comments would stray toward, given the opportunity. The last thing he wanted today was Victor flirting with his daughter.

"I should go... Give you time to talk." Red smiled around at them, finishing her glass and getting up.

"I'll see you later?"

"Perhaps, doctor..." Red smiled over at him before heading out the door, red cloak just draped over her arm. The three nodded with respect though Jefferson was the first to look back at Victor and just shake his head with an amused grin. Only here a few days and he was already flirting with the locals, and rather successfully as well from the looks of things.

"Well then sit, sit… Really they've left me with far too nice accommodations, but at the very least it does make it easy enough to entertain. Not that there's really been much call for it here." Victor went back to his chair and sat back, stretching out his legs in front of him as the others found seats. "Did want to see you, but it wasn't all that urgent. Few things from my house. Igor should be able to collect it all together." He pushed a list over across the table toward Jefferson only to have it snatched up and looked over by Grace.

"I have two of these five plants already. Not a whole lot of call for them. Then it's all a matter of finding someone who knows what to do with them and wants any. I could probably get the others, but easier just to get yours…" Grace smiled. "It's what I do though. Studying how to use plants to make medicines and collecting things that are harder or impossible to find here to sell. Poppy powder for instance. Though I stopped processing it myself after accidentally sneezing a finished pile of the stuff into Bae's face. He was out for three days straight…"

"Just glad I wasn't there," quipped Jefferson and glancing over the list before putting it in his pocket. "Any chance of possibly seeing the Prince? I'll leave you three to talk plants and the like, but as long as I'm headed back then she's going to want a full report."

"If you'd like… He might be with their nursemaid if anyone, but they were headed out to the gardens." Jefferson nodded and went to get up as Victor turned back to Baelfire. "Are you sure we haven't met before somewhere?"

"I believe you've worked with my father, but I haven't been here for long." He looked a little uncomfortable in his chair and glancing to Grace for help.

Clearly it had suddenly hit Victor. "Rumplest-"

"No!"

"Stop!"

"Oh suck an elf…"

"Iltskin?" Victor just looked around over what the issue was at the four faces in the room. It took a moment before noticing Jefferson's chair was reoccupied and yet his friend was still headed for the door.

"Victor… Rude not to tell an old friend when you're in town, dearie. I thought you had better manners than that." The Dark One just sat there with his fingers steepled and getting comfortable. On the other side of the table however Jefferson was had just the right angle to see Grace reaching over under the table and taking Baelfire's hand and just giving it a reassuring squeeze while the rest of her body language just read as bored to see Rumplestiltskin there in the first place, resting her chin in her free hand. Jefferson turned back and just returned to the table rather than abandon them now.

"Well I haven't been here all that long… And rather busy trying to figure out something that your magic can't fix." Victor sat up a little taller, crossing his arms.

"Ah yes, the little Prince and the Queen's parting gift before they tossed her into jail. Can't harm the king and queen but the children were easy enough bait for anyone looking for a bit of revenge." Rumplestiltskin's grin that followed was short-lived.

"And we all then question if it's a matter of he can't do anything or won't do anything." Baelfire just looked across the table before grabbing for the bottle and pouring a glass. "What good is all the power after all if you can't do some good with it?"

"Can't," Rumple snapped back a little too quickly. Even after it happening a few times any time someone used "the name" around Baelfire, Jefferson was still amazed how the pair could make you feel like you were intruding on a private conversation and should leave despite them being in your house. Hence why they'd come up with about any nickname possible for the Dark One and not actually saying it. "Anyone that has tried anything has only made things worse. Regina made sure of that as well as making sure it wasn't anything quick as poison."

"Takes after her teacher." The four glanced at Jefferson which only got a shrug in response. He wasn't going to make any excuses for the witch that was likely terrorizing Wonderland now. "If you don't mind however, I have other business here and a few things to figure out."

Rumplestiltskin leaned forward slightly, only causing a smirk from Jefferson at how he was trying to maintain his calm and control of the situation. Rum was nothing if he couldn't keep reign over whatever room he happened to be in at the time. "And what vexes you so much, Hatter?"

"The eldest Princess… And if anyone knows her, it would be her younger brother. And she'll want to know everything after all." And if there was anything else to know, he wasn't all that sure he wanted his old business associate getting involved in it. He waited for a moment and went to leave the room again.

"So it has nothing to do with her having magic?" Jefferson paused considering how much he really wanted to know what Rumplestiltskin had to say on the subject. He tapped his fingers against the door frame he was standing in before finally looking back. "So you _do_ feel it. Not that she's aware of it more than likely, or at least exactly what it is that she's feeling. Fate cut short… A life she was never supposed to be allowed to live… And bursting with magic."

Jefferson just frowned. "Back to speaking in riddles?"

"Not riddles, dearie. You of all people should know how one small change can alter a person's entire future. Some things will always happen, but others will change. She has quite the future ahead of her no matter what I've done in the past… Even I've seen that much, but it's still up to her to make her own choices on how she gets there. And what happens."

He hated the bad taste that was left in his mouth of all the things better left unspoken. Jefferson had once worked rather well with Rum, but time had changed them both and the other man keeping him away from his daughter when they needed each other the most had not helped to mend any bridges between them. He was also fairly sure the other man didn't take kindly to his son constantly running off with the Hatter's daughter, but there was little he could do about that and all pushing them apart was going to do was pushing them away.

"I'll be back in a bit… Sounds like we're still going on another adventure." They exchanged smiles before he left and followed along with the guards down to the royal gardens where Prince James sat in the shade of a tall hedge, pruning a potted bush.

He barely looked up from his work and sat there smiling. "One has to wonder what my sister has done already to require a visit from the famous Master Hatter."

"Hardly famous, your highness."

"Cosette's back inside… James is quite fine without the "your highness"es and the like. And you're quite famous enough for this household. Especially after the commotion with Emma. Quite entertaining however." He brushed the trimmings off to the ground and turned his attention back to Jefferson. "Please sit if you intend to stay for a bit. It's not often I get to grant an audience to anyone other than family and people trying to poke at me for answers."

Jefferson decided to take him up on the offer. The high hedges were making him the slightest bit nervous, but then there was also just the kind smile of the young man across from him that was reassuring enough. "I didn't recall seeing you there."

"Large enough crowds. And I wanted to hear what you had to suggest, but I don't think anyone was expecting Emma to volunteer. Scarlet is still sure we're going to be hearing any day now that she's been taken hostage by pirates or something of the sort." James shook his head and took a drink from his water glass.

"Well the plan at the moment is to hopefully bring her back home since I'm going that way anyhow for the doctor. Things have been improving? At least what I've been hearing about your health, yo- James."

"So far… Different from what most people have tried since the curse just seems to amplify every time someone has tried magic on it." Jefferson smiled, listening with interest. "Just nice to not have everyone watching me like I'm going to drop over at any moment though."

"I'm sure…" He was still considering how to figure this mystery out. Rumplestiltskin's words were still echoing in his head. Bursting with magic… He just moved his chair slightly closer. "You know I met a fortune teller in another world who showed me how to read palms." Jefferson held out his hand. "If I might?"

James looked to be studying him for a long moment before he finally offered his hand, palm upward, toward the hatter while keeping his eyes on his face. Jefferson only smiled slightly at the feeling and looked over the slightly dirty palm. "Your life line is rather shallow, but deepens past your health line. It is nice a long though. You are a caring person, and if this is believed will soon meet someone. It won't last, but there is someone else in your future… And from there it looks like you will be happy as well as continuing your love of plants."

"You can tell all that just from my palm?" James said skeptically, pulling it back and examining for himself.

"That and the fact that it's rather dirty from spending time out here." Jefferson nodded seriously before his face couldn't take it and broke out into another smile. "As with everything however, I try to take the idea of fate with a healthy dose of doubt. Despite what others might think and say, I don't really think that the future has already been written and can't be changed."

"Apparently those that can see the future found more than one path. The whole curse that was going to imprison everyone… But we were told how to stop the evil witch. I don't remember most of what happened actually."

"Fate changed… Maybe things will still happen that were supposed to happen and maybe they won't. Would you really want to live your life feeling like no matter what you did there was only one set path for you?"

James just shook his head before both were looking over at the sound of footsteps. "That would be tea time… Feel free to stay. Though I'm sure whatever it is Dr. Frankenstein is asking for, the sooner we have it, the better."

Jefferson nodded, getting up and tipping an invisible hat. "With any luck, the next time I see you will involve your sister, your highness. At least once I steal the kids back away from Victor again. I bid you a good day."

He turned back to head inside, mind swimming to make complete sense out of the royal family.

* * *

Emma was bored.

It wasn't just the fact that this entire place lacked anything all that interesting to look at when the only thing she thought she even saw flashes of were a steely blue. There was a large library of books to read and she'd been surprised to find that they weren't all on medicine and subjects she thought the doctor would be interested in. The botany books had caught her interest and she was wondering if it was possible to take any of the flowers home to see what would happen to them.

There was no one to talk to though. Most of the time the manservant seemed otherwise occupied in areas that she had been banned from entering. Her mind had started to make up possible scenarios about what was going on back there. Most of them involved the Doctor hiding some secret lover away from the world because his parents never would have approved of her. Or perhaps she had died and there was still a child that he kept locked away and would bring back toys for the little one whenever he went on one of these trips.

It was all that was keeping her with any vague amount of sanity when leaving to go out and explore much more than the grounds seemed like a very bad idea. It had only been a few days but she was considering asking for paper and something to write with so she could start making notes of everything to tell her siblings at the very least. There were just the little things that she thought they would want to know about. Even Cosette might be curious about some of the foods she was being served or how they preferred coffee more than tea. Then most of her observations were just on the one household… Perhaps if this went on for much longer she would ask if there was a town close she could visit during the day as long as she was back before nightfall.

The knock on the door startled her early one evening. The second time she started to look around for any sign that someone was going to get it. It had been threatening rain through supper and likely only a matter of time before it would start pouring down on the knocker. On the third time she got up from her book and went to answer the door.

The man at the door looked about middle-aged with gray streaks in his black hair. Of course everything was gray and black, but she was still sure enough of it while she just held tightly to the door. "I'm sorry, but the master of the house isn't able to come to the door right now."

"Apologies for disturbing you, mistress… I was only hoping to find a place to wait out the storm." The man smiled at her slightly and pulled his cloak more tightly around himself. "And it is terribly cold out here."

Emma returned the smile, glancing back and still seeing no sign of anyone else in the house. "Well then come in and try to warm yourself by the fire. I'm sure I could also get you some tea or coffee if you would like."

"No, nothing." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before entering the house as Emma offered him a hand to assist him. The poor man was about frozen to the bone just from the feel of his hands and led him over to the sofa to sit down. "You are a very kind young woman."

Emma chuckled, half amused at his comment and half enchanted with his strange accent. "Well my mother did always teach me to treat others with kindness even if they are not as apt to do the same." She made sure he was comfortable and brought over a blanket before going to take a seat over in one of the chairs. "Or as my sister would probably put it "it costs nothing to be kind, but potentially everything to be impolite"… She tends to quote everything she thinks sounds slightly wise and toss it back out at us whenever it seems to fit."

The man relaxed and put the blanket over himself while looking back at her with amusement. "You're not from around here."

Emma just laughed. "However could you tell?"

"People here… They are often rude and only care for themselves a great deal of the time. It's not only your appearance but also how you act. I had several people turn me away this evening without a second thought."

"How awful." Emma couldn't imagine even Igor making the man leave with the rain that was about to start. "Well at least you're safe and inside again until the rain stops… Are you sure there's nothing I can get you to eat?"

"Perhaps later."

She couldn't help the feeling of ease that was coming over her, perhaps just from playing hostess and having someone who was actually willing to sit and talk with her. She got rather comfortable in her chair and told him some things about her home, leaving out the details of her position in the other world. The man just listened kindly and only asked occasional questions when he needed something clarified. He didn't mock her either when the thunder started in.

Instead he just told her about his own home over the mountains and trying to get back there since leaving London. It was the most about this world that she had heard since arriving that wasn't out of one of the books. Not to mention distracting from the thunderstorms. He was also incredibly charming which wasn't helping her pull herself away to try and get to bed.

"It's getting rather late…" She commented idly as the clock on the mantle started chiming for midnight.

"And you are getting very sleepy…" She smiled as it almost sounded more like a command than a comment. Emma covered her mouth as a yawn overtook her and looked over at the door to the forbidden rooms opened as Igor stepped out and just looked a little stunned at the visitor.

"You…"

"Ah, so I did find the house of Doctor Frankenstein. The young lady here has been ever so kind to me." He stood with a faint smile as Igor looked at the walls frantically. Emma was confused as to why he was pulling off a cross and brandishing it like a weapon.

"You are not welcome in this house, monster!"

The man laughed and she was sure she had only blinked and he was across the room and had Igor by the throat. "And are you going to stop me with a little piece of gold like it's supposed to scare me away? And where is the good doctor?"

"Not here… And you're not going to get near him no matter how many people you trick."

The stranger just lifted him up into the air. Igor just kicked his feet while his face was turning purple. Emma was trying to shake off the feeling of sleepiness that had come over her and just went looking for the nearest thing she could find with any sort of sharpness to it. Her limbs all felt like they weighed about twice as much as usual. Not that something as silly as sleepiness was going to stop her now.

"Leave him alone!"

The stranger grinned, showing off sharp teeth and looked back at Igor before shrugging and tossing him back against the wall. Emma cried as he slumped to the ground but had no time to see if he was even breathing before the stranger was on her. "So the girl is going to fight back? Good luck with that, little one…"

His hands that had been just gently in hers before were now like iron gripping onto her arms as he sunk his teeth into her neck. It didn't stop her from trying to pull away and managing at least twice to stab him with the sharp object in her hand.

All she got in response was the feeling of warm chuckles against her neck and an increasing feeling that she was going to die right here. Likely not helping her much as she heard her heart pounding in her head and aiding her attacker in sapping her of all of her blood and energy.

The edges of her vision were getting fuzzier.

Slipping.

Fading into oblivion.

Somehow it didn't hurt as she just fell back into the darkness.

More like falling asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

"I've got you, Princess."


	5. Vampires and Mermaids

"Would it really be causing any sort of unnecessary panic though to tell the King and Queen? I mean she could figure out a way through somehow. Every entrance is an exit and all that." Grace balanced herself along a crumbling wall next to the roadway as they walked along in the rain. Gray as everything was in this land, she had thrown subtlety to the wind and taken her favorite blue cloak. Few people were going to be watching out their windows right now anyhow and neither of the pair had expected to come out of the portal and into the rain and dark.

"They've got about enough to worry about with James for now. And all the more reason you should stay out of Wonderland, darling."

"I'm always safe, papa… And it's not like I go anywhere near the Queen's grounds while I'm there. And Bae is usually with me anyhow."

"Yes the two of you just holding hands and all," he replied teasingly, grinning up at her and taking her hand before she jumped off the edge to join him on the ground.

"Just when Rumple is around. Neither of us is all that fond of him after all."

"I don't think anyone is all that fond of that man these days… Or ever for that matter. It's always a matter of wondering what he wants when he's about three steps ahead of you."

Grace nodded and pulled her cloak a little tighter around herself as they went on in silence for a few minutes until they entered the grounds and just smiled over at him. "Didn't expect to see so much light coming from the windows as late as it has to be around…" She paused and just stood for a moment as another scream pierced the air. "Papa…"

Jefferson however was already charging for the door. "Come on, but be careful!" The possibilities going through his mind and just hoping it was more of a startled scream and not actual danger. A few steps into the sitting room just left him staring blankly as Gerhardt had a vampire whose windpipe he was currently in the middle of crushing. Clearly not the cause of the scream but more likely an effect. It was the blood dripping from his mouth that put Jefferson on edge with Igor barely stirring across the room which just left…

Emma laying on the floor with a small pool of dark red gathering under her head.

"Grace, see about Igor, will you? Gerhardt, might I suggest tossing him out over the river?" He was down on his knees immediately, propping up Emma against him and using his scarf to try to stop the bleeding. Her breathing was shallow but at least she was still breathing.

"I've got you, Princess… Come on now and wake up for me?" She barely groaned as he lifted her up and got her settled onto the sofa, glad the bleeding seemed to be slowing at least.

"She'll need bandages. Witch hazel if you've got it as well," Grace commented over his shoulder and looked back at Igor.

"Probably more blood as well if you know her type," Added Igor, rubbing the back of his head but at least back on his feet again.

"Type?" Grace just looked over blankly.

"So it matches and doesn't cause any problems for her body accepting it."

"The red type?!" Jefferson yelled and glared back at them before remembering "red" was a foreign concept where he currently was kneeling. "Oh you know what I mean just… Whatever will work."

"Stahp shouting…" Emma muttered, opening her eyes the slightest and trying in vain to push herself up a little more. The pair just went back to quickly gather what they needed.

"Sit still or you're going to end up making things worse for yourself."

"You're not the bossa me."

Jefferson just took the hands that were attempting rather weakly still to push him away and just looked at her directly in the eyes. "For once will you just listen to me and sit still… Please?"

Emma looked back at him and pulled her hands back. "Fiiiiine."

"There's a good girl."

"Shuddup." Emma stayed where she was though and just examined his face and down along his neck at the angry red scar that went as far along his neck as she could see. It was almost disappointing when the Hatter moved away and was replaced with the female voice she had heard earlier and pulled the soaking scarf away from her neck and started applying a thick paste to her wound.

He was still in the background however, holding up her weapon from earlier and just examining it. "You stabbed Dracula with a letter opener…"

"Couldn't quite get to the fireplace poker." She wasn't sure what to make of the smile on his face as he just set it aside.

"Have to remind Victor he needs to start getting things silver plated. You might have won then…" He looked between the two as well as Igor as he set up the blood transfusion. "If you girls will be fine for now however, we should make sure Gerhardt gets back home. You're in good hands though, Emma. Possibly just give her a silver test though, Grace?" He only waited for a nod before putting the hood of his cloak back on and heading out the door.

"Gerhardt?" Emma questioned once they were alone.

"Gerhardt Frankenstein. One might say he's the one who actually rescued you, but then he doesn't take kindly to people attacking Victor and Igor. It's a little… Complicated." Grace added a few more pads before taking the bandage and wrapping it around to keep it in place. "Make sure you tell me if you're having problems breathing with this. I can try to figure out something else."

"It's fine." Emma pulled at it a little just to make sure it still felt tight enough that it wouldn't slip. "Why haven't I met him before then?"

Grace smiled the slightest. "Probably why the Doctor gets along so well with my papa. They both have their dark sides that they've done their best to get past and make the best out of what they have… Victor's is Gerhardt. His brother. Hand please?"

Emma held out her hand curiously while the girl took off her necklace with a single green stone hanging from it and just placed it in Emma's hand. "I'm not sure I exactly understand."

"Well if he's done anything to you then that should be burning since the chain is pure silver."

"Not exactly what I meant… But no burning feeling." Emma smiled faintly. "I meant how a sibling can be his "dark side". Or I'm guessing his reason to think he's going to be tortured for all of eternity after he dies."

Graces eyebrows just rose slightly as she put the necklace back on and just looked at the stone, twirling it around idly. "Gerhardt was completely dead once. Which is something no magic no matter how dark can fix, but Victor can… The result is not exactly something you want for a loved one no matter how much you miss them. He's far from being eloquent by any stretch of the word, and this probably marks the... Third time I've ever seen him?"

She quieted as the door opened again with Jefferson and Igor ushering in a rather tall man with stitches across his hands that Emma could only imagine went on up around his arms and other places. She smiled a little at him despite his appearance and uttered a quiet "thank you" as the three passed and headed in to the other part of the house.

"I'm guessing you're likely staying in Caroline's room then?" Grace commented after a moment of silence. "I can get you back there to rest and maybe get some sleep tonight."

"Not sure I could after everything… Caroline?"

"I keep forgetting how little you probably know about things around here. Victor's mother. Died when he was young, but she has a rather lovely collection of gowns. They'd probably fit you better than they do me…" Grace blushed a little and got up to hang up her cloak to dry. "But we can stay out here. Find out what papa's thinking now since I was going to stick around while you went back home to see your brother."

"Oh how is Jamie?"

"Better, I believe… I wasn't the one that got the chance to talk to him though so you'll have to ask papa for the details."

"It's odd… You don't look young enough to be his daughter. Or assuming as much since you keep calling him 'Papa' that you must be Grace."

She smiled slightly. "My reputation precedes me... Portal jumping does that to you. Different speeds of time from one world to the next and some that seem to be caught in the same time even though it keeps passing by constantly. He's ancient and still young at the same time. Especially after all the time in Wonderland... Six years for me, and closer to 25 for him, and yet they seem to constantly be on the same time loop. Never fails I show up just in time for tea." She twirled the edge of her braid around before brushing it back behind her shoulder. "You seem to be the big mystery though."

"I don't know why… I'm just Emma, Crown Princess of the Enchanted Forest. The girl who got too bored and let a stranger in that she should have left out in the cold."

"If it's any consolation, I might have done the same. Then they're both more and less protective of me. Not a Princess, but one can only guess at what papa would do if something bad happened to me after someone promised I'd be "perfectly safe" and all."

Emma rolled her eyes, smiling just the slightest. "The only thing my parents should be doing if they hear any of this is worrying. And even then I'm the only who decided to come along. Yet he acts like…"

"They'll have his head if any harm should come to you?" Grace smiled back despite Emma's new stunned expression. "Oh yes, I've heard about you managing to actually throw him into complete speechlessness. Kudos. Not something I've ever been able to manage successfully. But no doubt he'll have managed another cover for his neck before he actually comes back here."

"But… What happened? Close call? Someone saying stop just a half moment too late?"

Grace glanced back at the doors for signs of return before turning back and keeping her voice low. "He'll likely get a little angry at me for telling you all of this, but as long as you're sticking around you should probably know…" She presses her lips together for a moment, ear still out for the door opening again. "He did completely lose his head. That's what happens in Wonderland if you dare to cross the Queen of Hearts even the slightest. And he showed up with the evil Queen, stole back her father, and trapped mine to pay the consequences which meant off with his head and keeping him trapped there. He doesn't really talk about any of it though…" Checking the doors again, Grace just sighed. "At least not to me. It's hard to say how much Victor has heard since he started using his hat again."

"Completely lost his head…"

"Mmhm…" Grace messed around with the bandage for a moment just to make sure it hadn't gotten too tight. "Magic axe. Not that they tell you that ahead of time, and half terrified it was going to happen to me the first time I showed up there. Somewhere I'm sure she's got a collection of heads of people who weren't allowed to have their bodies back afterward."

"Add that to the list of places I never ever want to go. I think I've heard about enough between that and the stories mother used to tell us about it. Including how brave you were in all of it, and only what?"

"Sixteen." She smiled at the idea that Queen Snow would have said anything about her after the whole incident. "And more like terrified for my life the entire time and just hoping your parents would be willing to help me out considering what she wanted… At least Regina is in Wonderland though where she can't cause any more nightmares." She was relieved that she didn't have to keep going on for fear of mentioning things weren't as settled in the other world as they all would have liked.

"Is it just me, or is she getting a little paler?" Jefferson commented while straightening out the heavy knitted scarf he was now wearing.

Emma frowned and just looked at her arms and hands that were getting a more sickly shade to them. "What's happening?" She hardly felt put at ease as he walked over and started looking more amused. "Why am I starting to look like a corpse and why do you find that so funny?"

"Relax, Princess."

"My name is EMMA."

Jefferson rolled his eyes with a shake of his head and just sighed. "You'll be fine. More than likely at least. You're just… Losing your rosy complexion." He bit back a laugh as she got up and pulled the bottle of blood along with her to find a mirror. "It should only last as long as you're in this world."

He was right. Her clothes were still the same, but her hair was turning silver from the roots down while the rest of her had taken on the same tone as the inhabitants of the colorless land. "So I'm not going to go home still looking like this?"

"I don't see why it would. No one from here still looks like they come from here once we're on the other side of the portal… So you'll just blend in a little better and you're not dead from blood loss which is the really important thing." He just shrugged it off and took a seat.

"Any chance of me getting some sleep or at least settling in around here?" Grace asked. Her eyes were still focused on Emma however as she kept checking herself in the mirror.

"Until daybreak. Then thinking you should head back toward home with what Victor needs. I know you have an easy way through Oz and the borders between here and there are pretty easy considering Dorothy managed it." Jefferson smiled when she finally turned her attention back to him. "And gives Emma here a little bit longer to recover and Victor can stay for as long as he wants."

"Right. Should we go ahead and get her to bed as well so she can rest?"

"Nope." Jefferson grinned before growing a little more serious. "She might have passed the silver test, but better not to let her sleep between the possible vampirism as well as not wanting her to slip into a coma or something of the sort. I'll go put on some tea though, and you rest my dear Grace."

Grace looked between them for a few moments and decided not to argue. After all, it still seemed pretty likely that they could make relatively good friends given the opportunity. "Good night then, papa…" She went and kissed him on the cheek before heading back to the bedrooms.

"So you're just going to stay awake to make sure that I don't sleep?"

"Basically, that is the intention… Yes." He headed out for the kitchen, still calling back to her. Emma went to follow and quickly found herself grabbing to the pole for support. Maybe getting back to the sofa was the better idea. "Besides I am not all that tired myself considering it was barely evening when we left the Enchanted Forest in the first place. Keeping you up until I'm sure you're okay isn't all that big of a sacrifice as long as there is some tea involved… And even better, food to go with it."

"You cook?"

"Yes actually, but…" He pulled out a box and came back to reveal it was filled with cookies and went to sit down on the other side. "Thought I'd stick to the stuff that was already made and not try anything right now… I must say though, colorlessness suits you."

"I'm sure you tell that to everyone here." She looked at them for a moment before grabbing a cookie and pulling her legs up onto the sofa. "You don't have to wear that scarf though. It looks kind of ridiculous…" He had that same shocked expression as before while tugging at the fringe. "Of course you don't have to… I'm just sorry about messing up your other necktie."

"It's fine…" Jefferson forced himself to just keep his hands settled rather than twitching over everything. "With any luck your scars won't end up being quite as noticeable as mine. I do apologize though. Here I assured you that everything would be safe here and you could have ended up dying."

"You think I've never been threatened before, Master Hatter?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly before taking a bite out of her treat.

"Jefferson… If we're going to stay informal here, Princess, you can at least just call me by my name. And I imagine that you've had plenty of threats against your person over the years. But I doubt there have been all that many attacks." He nodded over toward the scabbard that was sitting with her sword still in it over one of the chairs. "I also don't doubt you know how to use that."

"Jefferson, then… My father insisted on training all of us. The sword is just my preferred weapon of choice to keep on hand. I'm not half bad at archery either."

"And James?"

Emma smiled for a moment, finishing off the cookie in her hand. "How is it you're the only one who seems to be able to make me forget for even a few minutes how worried I am about him? He's never managed much for sword lessons… But how is Jamie? Your daughter said you had seen him at least?"

"Just a few hours ago really. Better, I think. Or at least so he claims from our little chat out in the gardens. He worries about you just as much, but I don't think I proved to be nearly as distracting. Plus I'm sure he and Victor are having quite the conversations on botany together. At least if our conversation was any indication." Jefferson got up again, returning with a full tea tray and setting it down on the table in front of them.

"It's one of the few things he can do regularly. We'll have to see how he is after I get back. Won't even know how to act. I'm so used to mothering him all of the time." Emma looked up at the empty bottle of blood while he poured her a cup of tea. "Any chance of getting rid of that now?"

Jefferson nodded and grabbed another bunch of cotton and moved back over to take her arm and pulled out the needle before adding the cotton. "Anyone ever threatens you, you can tell them you bleed black… Or more a very dark gray. But close enough to hopefully strike fear in the hearts of your enemies."

"Ha ha… More concerned about what my parents are going to be like when we're not constantly worried about my brother. Birthday ball planning going on already… I'm not exactly worried about my enemies. More like what I'm going to say when I have a line of potential suitors wrapped around the ballroom."

"Well then tell them that you have been known to bleed black all over guys you don't like."

"Only been bleeding on you though."

"Point made." Jefferson smiled and added a bit of tape to hold it down.

"I like you… I mean you're not all full of yourself and forget that there's anyone else in the room. I'm sure there are plenty of stories to be told without getting into all the dark ones just from the places you've been. And because you're going to stop me from doing all the talking and give me something to listen to tonight."

"Is that so?"

"I do believe so, Jefferson."

"So terribly demanding, Emma." Jefferson shook his head with mock disapproval while taking a cup. "Stories though... I don't even know where to start with one."

"At the beginning…"

"All hail the future ruler of the Enchanted Forest and her wit that is the only thing sharper than her blade." He brushed his hair back with a small sigh, a ghost of a smile, and just considered for a few more moments. "I knew a mermaid who wanted to be human once? And not because she was in love with a human and wanted to be able to walk on land with him or something sappily romantic like that. She wanted freedom and adventure."

He paused again and looked over to see if Emma seemed the slightest bit interested. Taking the fact that she had another cookie in one hand and her tea in the other while just focused on him as a positive sign though he continued. "Actually met her after she helped me out with another mermaid trying to drown my traveling companion at the time, and she gave me some warning rather than just distracting me. So Jack didn't drown despite a rather good swimming ability, and I felt I owed her a favor."

"Don't mermaids try to eat you?" Emma asked quietly.

"Depends on the world. Neverland, definitely. Others will if you try to do anything to them or go fishing too close to their kingdoms. You might get a warning of a cut up net but if you don't leave then it's completely fair game. But I managed a deal between her and Rumplestiltskin for something he wanted but was too deep to get down there even with magic. I was kept out of the deals and Jack was a little too preoccupied with your Uncle James to care all that much any more about travelling around with me when needed."

"Wait… Jack? _The_ Jack.. The supposed killer of giants and other stories I've only heard about in passing? And you were there?"

Jefferson smiled a little. "Not all… Jabberwocky, yes. Wasn't involved in any of the nonsense with the giants either, but I worked with her for a while. And I'm never going to get this story told if you keep interrupting me with questions."

"Sorry, just…" She paused again and just looked at him. He was talking of events that had been long before she'd been born and yet as though he'd recalled it all with perfect clarity. Then there was also the idea that he'd been around and old enough to also have been working with and for Regina when she was still the queen. How many years were actually behind those blue eyes that were looking back at her curiously?

"Just?"

"Just sorry… Continue."

"Well she changed. Apparently going from mermaid to human isn't the most comfortable transition either when you have to get used to clothes and walking. Then our own little agreement would be that I'd show her around the worlds and all the places she couldn't go as a mermaid. She still ended up saving me more than a few times… And I can tell from that smile you want to say something else."

Emma laughed for a moment. "You just almost sound like you did actually fall in love with her. Despite this not being any of that sappily romantic stuff. Though sometimes a girl needs sappily romantic stuff for the record."

"And why ever would you want to listen to me getting poetic over anyone? Though I wouldn't say I fell in love. She wanted to see what there was which also meant she was more observant than I was most of the time. That's the problem with knowing these places. You don't always pay attention."

"Because it's nice to think that somewhere true love exists. I mean my parents clearly have it for each other, but there have to be others out there. So why not a mermaid and a hatter? Maybe you confessed all your feelings as she decided she didn't want to stick around and make things all awkward," Emma suggested, grabbing another cookie.

"Well she did leave me you might say. But it wasn't because I was writing love letters to her… We went back to her home actually because she wanted to see her sisters again and went out swimming. Unfortunately for her though the one she had ended up betraying when I had been there was not the sort to just forgive and forget. She got dragged underwater and came back up with a scream. By the time I got her back to shore though there was nothing that could be done about the stab wounds and she dissolved into seafoam right there on the beach…"

Emma was on the edge of tears, quickly trying to rub at her eyes rather than let them fall. "That story was sad. Why would you go and tell me a sad story when I'm already having a bad night?"

"All stories end eventually… It's sad that they're over, but that doesn't lessen all of the times that were had in between."

He went on for another three cups of tea about adventures in other worlds with the mermaid including stealing two odd stones that he was still sure to this day were actually dragon eggs still waiting for the right time to hatch and had kept him paid for three months on a single job. Emma also noticed at the end that there were just two cookies left in the box before finally offering it to him.

"I swear you're trying to keep me awake on sugar alone. And you still haven't told me this mermaid's name. Like you're trying to be mysterious about it and instead just being really annoying."

"Actually just trying to help you feel better with baked goods… And I always save the best parts for last." He smiled and leaned over just the slightest, taking one of the last two cookies. "Grace… Or at least that was what she always told me. So I named my daughter after her… And my dear Grace is just as brave and daring as her namesake. And just as big of a dreamer as well, but I couldn't ask for a better daughter."

"She certainly loves you dearly."

"Pretty sure her papa drives her crazy most of the time actually with the way I still worry about her…" Jefferson just let it trail off with all the things he had thought over and over. None of it was exactly anything a young woman wanted to hear who had just wanted to get away from life at the palace for a week or so. Possibly even just out of sight of her parents for the first time in her life. "Sure your parents are probably a little worried as well."

"I'm sure. Eventually you've got to let your kids test out their wings though to see if they can manage to fly on their own. When my mother was my age she was a wanted woman on the run with a price on her head. Commanding an army to take back her kingdom even… Thus far my biggest accomplishment is not setting a couple of deserving diplomats on fire."

Jefferson broke out into another grin. "Very deserving, I'm sure. But congratulations. It's getting close to daybreak and so far you've managed to keep down food and tea very well and another pint of blood back in you… If you wanted to get some sleep, I wouldn't be opposed."

"Finally! I was starting to think I would have to just give in to going home in order to ever get sleep again."

"Planning on going somewhere else?" Jefferson got up and collected together everything left from their overnight tea party back to the tray and just waited for an answer.

"Who knows? Might just decide to break away and go running toward one of those doors and see what happens next." Emma just laid down and stretched out on the sofa while watching for his reaction. She didn't want to go home if everything was actually fine. Not yet at least while she still had this whole once in a lifetime opportunity to see everything that was out there.

"That would get quite the reaction when I have to go back with hat in hand and be "I apologize your majesty, but the Princess went running off through the Looking Glass Door and I will go through whatever tortures you want to give me before I go in there… But we can all just hope she finds her way back and wasn't captured by Regina." And I thought you didn't hate me here."

Emma groaned and just developed a small pout while he went to take everything back to the kitchen. Clearly it was less than effective though when he just walked on past to the desk in the back corner and started writing out a note. She just sighed and gave up for now before drifting off to sleep.

Jefferson, on the other hand, wanted to get a quick letter written to Victor before Grace hurried back with everything that had been requested. At least then he could update him on everything rather than just hoping none of the details would be forgotten or left out by his daughter. It also prevented anyone else from overhearing and causing more worry for the already fretting parents when there was no sign that Emma wouldn't recover 100%. An extra day however to rest and recover would only help that and also have her without any bandages upon arrival.

He looked up for a moment when he thought he heard a sound from somewhere. Silence was all that returned. He went to finish off the letter and jotting down a few more notes in case he didn't see Grace again before she left. A few flowers from the gardens, try to keep the news of the vampire as quiet as possible, and, as always, to be careful if she was going to go running off anywhere else.

"No!"

That time he knew what it was, getting up to check on Emma who was still sleeping, but clearly rather fitfully. He just stayed back a few feet. "Emma?"

She kept thrashing around, lost in her nightmares. Half of her crying out was unintelligible and the other half was mostly guessing at what she was muttering out in her sleep. He moved over toward her and just started shaking her arm lightly.

"Emma, wake up."

It took a few tries before she finally woke with a start and just looked up at him before sitting up and just grabbing the pillow and hugging onto it. "I'm okay..." She ducked her face out of sight and wiped it against the pillow and just tried to take a few calming breaths. She didn't feel all that okay at the moment. Right now though she was in a strange land with people she didn't know very well and just trying not to be scared of the specter haunting her dreams.

Jefferson knew that terror. The moments that happened in which you were lost between reality and what was going on in your head. Especially when it involved night terrors of things that had actually occurred and your subconscious wasn't about to allow you to just forget about it. Subconscious minds had a way of preying on themselves when the person was at their most vulnerable. Those moments when you needed to find something to anchor yourself in reality.

"Come here…"

"What?" Emma just looked up again at him while he sat down next to her again. The open arms toward her were the most confusing part. Like he was suggesting…

_**Oh…** _

She moved over a little closer and let him wrap her up in his arms and just rested her head against his chest. "You're safe, Emma. It was just a nightmare and he's not going to be coming back here… Just relax."

The calming strokes down her back were just the last straw in her tired resolve before she was clinging onto him and just let her walls crumble down. If he cared however he didn't show it and just kept a firm hold on her without another word. It was the sort of thing even her own parents would have done when she had been scared of something in her room. Just hold her and banish away the ghosts by whatever means necessary.

It didn't take long for her eyes to start to close again as her fingers loosened their grip on his waistcoat and just listening to the steady beat of his heart. She was safe and just surrounded by the smells of wood smoke, leather, and rain as well as being sure if the Hatter minded that much that she'd find herself off in her room when she woke up.

He was already too far lost in his own dreamland to notice.

* * *

Grace was admittedly tempted to go and get one of them back to a bedroom while making her own guesses about how the pair had ended up with both just laying out there for anyone to walk by and find them. She quietly took a quilt off the back of the sofa and just draped it over both of them. Better to let them both sleep now rather than wake them up and ruin the perfection of the picture: her papa without that look of all the worries of the worlds on his shoulders with one arm still over the sleeping princess that had her fingers tangled in the scarf he was still wearing.

She did take a moment to reach over and brush a gold-turned-to-silver curl off of Emma's face with a small smile. "Take care of him for me. He'll never admit it, but he needs someone to keep an eye on him," Grace whispered, kissing the top of his head. She kept up her quiet as a mouse act all the way out the door.

At least now she would have plenty of ammunition for the next time he started teasing her about Baelfire in the least bit. As well as quite the story to tell her friend if he wasn't too busy spending time with his own father.


End file.
